Fushigi Akugi Our Way
by Chiri
Summary: *FINISHED!* (title changed: 9/8/02) Original story with original characters! Features Tasuki, Chichiri, and other characters! Summary inside ~~ ^^;;
1. Just the Beginning

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I have no money. I just own Sakura (whom looks like Sakura from _CardCaptor Sakura,_ but has my personality. Get it? Name changes much later on), Smoke, and everything else that does not belong to the All Powerful Watase Yû-sama. I did not take this storyline from any of the _Fushigi Yûgi_ episodes either in the TV shows, the VHS/DVD series, or the OVAs, but I made the outline to be able to somewhat tie into the series, as a sequel. Confused? Gomen! Lol … Watase Yû-sama owns Tasuki, Chichiri, and everything but the storyline, and what's obviously mine. Damn … I wish I owned them … _

**_Summary:_**_ This is mostly about Chichiri and Tasuki, but there will be future reference and sightings of the other Suzaku Seishi and characters. The Suzaku Seven, that is, the three that managed to stay alive, have disbanded not too long ago. Chichiri is just as he was before, a wandering, lonely monk. But something extraordinary happens and brings him to an unexpected world with the most hyperactive (no, obsessive) person on the planet. The girl named Sakura (THAT'S ME ^o^!!), upon finding him in her bedroom (no hentai, don't go there), begins to teach Chichiri the ways of the real world. Later on Tasuki comes into the picture, blahblahblah. Sakura and Chichiri then have to teach Tasuki the knowledge and street smarts of the real world all over again, and Tasuki isn't making it any easier. Also, Chichiri and Tasuki pick up something strange from Sakura, and are determined to figure it out. Who is Sakura really? They DO figure this out, however, and from there, the adventure begins … (plot sort of changes as the story progresses)_

**_Note:_**_ This story is originally from www.fushigiakugi.com -- my site … Joanna, in the story, is really Mits, on the site. Sakura, in the story … like I already mentioned, is Chiri (me) on the site. The name of this story may seem a bit odd, but I had no other ideas … lol … (also, I think the story gets a lot better as it progresses … don't lose interest right in the beginning! ^^;;; lol)_

Fushigi A-kugi … Our Way

~ Prologue ~

Just the Beginning

"Daaa ... I'm getting tired …"

Chichiri, a lonely, wandering monk with his kawaii smiling mask and blue hair, sat down underneath a nearby tree with Mitsukake's pet cat, Tama-neko, or Tama. Mitsukake gave up his life for everyone injured and dead in the war of Konan vs. Kutou. As a friend, Chichiri 'adopted' the kawaii kitten with smiling eyes just like Chichiri's mask. Two peas in a pod.

"I wonder what everyone's doing Tama no da," Chichiri asked the kitten that was deep inside Chichiri's kasa, his magical straw hat. Tama's muffled meow replied and Chichiri smiled.

"I think we should visit Tasuki … he's the only one alive to visit anyway no da!" He chuckled and took off his mask. Chichiri placed his staff across his lap, protectively enclosed in his palm for immediate protection, yawned and tipped his hat to cover his face. Within seconds he was asleep.

--------- 

Meanwhile in a totally different world a girl with medium length light brown hair turned over in her sleep. The alarm clock with the glowing red letters read two in the morning. As she turned over her arm swung over the edge and landed on a number of scattered homework right below.

Her hand landed on the paper, containing her Science work, and stayed motionless for ten minutes until something out of the ordinary happened. The paper glowed an eerie red … dull and faint at first, but got brighter with crescendo each second that ticked away. Her pet cat had already escaped from her room and huddled in the hallway, clearly frightened.

The girl's fingers twitched, causing some pictures to fall onto the glowing paper. The pictures were all of Chichiri, either his face or his whole body, black and white or color. Immediately the homework paper grew brighter, and the light engulfed the whole room. The girl didn't move or make any reaction to the light. Her fingers just twitched a bit more, spreading the pictures out just a little more. 

That's when her life would change for the better, and maybe for worse.


	2. The Next Morning

~ Chapter 2 ~ The Next Morning (Note: now in the girl's point of view (PoV) starting from when she wakes up)  
  
  
  
The sun rose at dawn sharp, the early morning sunlight slowly inched through the windows of the room to lighten the atmosphere. The girl, and the unexpected visitor, Chichiri, slept on. Her pet cat finally regained courage to inspect her room again. It snuck around the edges of the room to stay clear of the sleeping stranger, and jumped onto the girl's bed. It meowed lightly when it reached her head and curled up. The meow woke the girl from her slumber.  
  
"Oh . Smoke . it's too early to wake me up, you know . " I yawned and stretched a little from my position. Smoke had her ears pricked and head erect towards the floor nearest my bed; she seemed very caught up in what she was watching. I turned to see what she what had her attention. I did not believe what I saw. "What the hell . ?" Chichiri, yes Chichiri of the Suzaku Seishi, was asleep on the ground near my bed. His clothes, mask, kasa, staff --- they were all real! Was this just some cruel trick my friends decided to play . but there was still a nagging sensation in the back of my head. "Wait, this is stupid. This isn't real . I'll call up Jessie later and ask her what's going on . " Another yawn broke my sentence as I grabbed the alarm clock to see the time better. "It's seven . way too early to wake up on a Saturday anyway." I laid my head back down, but failed to close my eyes. I stared at 'Chichiri,' wondering how such a doll could look and act so lifelike! It breathes, fidgets, snores, even . the 'Chichiri doll' blinked suddenly. ". wakes up?!" I squeaked. Chichiri sat up, momentarily forgetting his setting, blinked followed by standing upright and brushing off his kesa. I gaped wide-eyed, Smoke not even moving behind my head, obviously still asleep. Chichiri stopped short midway in his inspection of his kesa and turned his head from side to side. "Nani no da?" Chichiri pondered his surroundings for about five seconds before remembering everything that happened the previous night. "Oh! Now I remember no da ." He pointed a finger up and smiled. I looked on with no expression, lowering the blanket from my head more. Chichiri turned his head toward me and looked at me curiously.  
  
(AN: Chichiri's PoV)  
  
"Ano ." There was the girl Suzaku-sama told me about. She looked younger than me, at least two or three years. I guess I kinda surprised her. I shrugged merrily and grinned. "DA! Ohayo gazaimasu no da!" I popped up in front of her face in my infamous SD (super deformed) form and gave her the 'V for Victory' sign. The girl's expression changed from shock to disbelief, and I think she's smiling! Score one for me! "Konnyanachi wa no da! My name's Chichiri and I came to this world from another world no da . it's kind of hard to explain na no da . a-ano ." She blinked a few times and her smile widened a great deal. "You're CHICHIRI? The Chichiri??" She poked my forehead to see if I was real and not a mirage. I stopped my groping for words and blinked my eye behind my mask. "A-ano . Hai, I'm Chichiri no da ." I didn't see what she was getting all excited about, I was sure she had no idea who I was or where I came from. But when I said that she practically exploded. "Oh Kami-sama!!" She lunged at me and squeezed me so hard my face matched the color of my hair. Should I be scared, flattered, happy, or confused? Again I had no idea. "Itai no da ." I choked out. She immediately let go and laughed nervously. "Ah, sorry 'bout that. It's just that I can't believe it's you! Wai!" She pointed to her wall near her door. It had a massive collection of pictures mixed and matched together. I remembered seeing this last night, but barely, but now what I saw answered my question. There were a lot of pictures of me on that wall, mixed in with pictures of many, many other people I didn't know. I also saw lots of pictures of Tasuki, Hotohori, Nuriko, Tamahome, Mitsukake, Tama-neko, Chiriko, and Miaka; the Suzaku Seishi, including me. Pictures of all sizes. "There are especially a lot of pictures of you, of course!" She grinned and hopped off the bed and stepped in front of it, posing as if it were her greatest masterpiece. She pointed to a particularly large picture nearest the top. "I think that's my favorite as of this hour, but it changes all the time," she observed her other pictures. I cocked my head slightly as I looked her over, my bangs swishing to the side as well. She was considerably tall, and I wasn't the tallest person in the world. I was only about 5"4' or so, and she looked like she was about my height. Yet she was younger than me, probably a good 9 or 10 years. She was clad in a loose blue shirt with baggy plaid pajama pants, typical PJ ensemble. She also had lightish brown hair that reached below her shoulderblades, and wide, curious green eyes. She seemed to like to smile. "U-um . Chichiri?" "Nani no da? Oh! Gomen ne, I was just looking at the pictures na no da." I sighed inwardly. This was completely idiotic, I don't even know the girl's name, let alone anything about her, and I'm already thinking like that! I should stop while I'm thinking, anyway. I shook my head a little. "I like them no da!" With that I put on a cheery smile. It seemed to have worked for her, anyhow, because she grinned almost triumphantly. She bounded over and sat in front of me. "I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Sakura," she extended her hand with bright, anticipating eyes. "Da! Nice to meet you no da," I took her hand and shook it heartily. "Um, it's a little early for anyone to be awake now, so we can get out of the house now and shop for some more regular clothing ." Sakura trailed off, eyeing me awkwardly. "If you don't mind, that is, I think you look great in what you're wearing now." I shook my head. "Daijobu no da! Actually I'd like to try out something new na no da ." I smiled at her expression as it lit up again. "Great! Now, I have to get dressed . so if you don't mind, I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable, by all means," she opened her closet door and pulled out some clothes, closed the door and opened up a drawer and pulled out some other clothes and put her finger to her mouth, signaling me to be quiet. She then closed the door behind her. I got up and sat down on the bed, carefully holding my staff so the four rings wouldn't clang so loudly, and flopped backwards so I was lying on my back. I waited for Sakura's return, and looked over at her wall plastered with pictures, mostly of me. This was going to be very interesting . 


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**The Next Morning**

_(Note: now in the girl's point of view (PoV) starting from when she wakes up)_

The sun rose at dawn sharp, the early morning sunlight slowly inched through the windows of the room to lighten the atmosphere. The girl, and the unexpected visitor, Chichiri, slept on. Her pet cat finally regained courage to inspect her room again. It snuck around the edges of the room to stay clear of the sleeping stranger, and jumped onto the girl's bed. It meowed lightly when it reached her head and curled up. The meow woke the girl from her slumber.

"Oh … Smoke … it's too early to wake me up, you know … " I yawned and stretched a little from my position. Smoke had her ears pricked and head erect towards the floor nearest my bed; she seemed very caught up in what she was watching. I turned to see what she what had her attention. I did not believe what I saw.

"What the hell … ?"

Chichiri, yes Chichiri of the Suzaku Seishi, was asleep on the ground near my bed. His clothes, mask, kasa, staff --- they were all real! Was this just some cruel trick my friends decided to play … but there was still a nagging sensation in the back of my head.

 "Wait, this is stupid. This isn't real … I'll call up Jessie later and ask her what's going on … " Another yawn broke my sentence as I grabbed the alarm clock to see the time better. "It's seven … way too early to wake up on a Saturday anyway." I laid my head back down, but failed to close my eyes. I stared at 'Chichiri,' wondering how such a doll could look and act so lifelike!_ It breathes, fidgets, snores, even … _the 'Chichiri doll' blinked suddenly.

"… wakes up?!" I squeaked. Chichiri sat up, momentarily forgetting his setting, blinked followed by standing upright and brushing off his kesa. I gaped wide-eyed, Smoke not even moving behind my head, obviously still asleep. Chichiri stopped short midway in his inspection of his kesa and turned his head from side to side.

"Nani no da?" Chichiri pondered his surroundings for about five seconds before remembering everything that happened the previous night.

"Oh! Now I remember no da …" He pointed a finger up and smiled. I looked on with no expression, lowering the blanket from my head more. Chichiri turned his head toward me and looked at me curiously.

_(AN: Chichiri's PoV) _

"Ano …" There was the girl Suzaku-sama told me about. She looked younger than me, at least two or three years. I guess I kinda surprised her. I shrugged merrily and grinned.

"DA! Ohayo gazaimasu no da!" I popped up in front of her face in my infamous SD (super deformed) form and gave her the 'V for Victory' sign. The girl's expression changed from shock to disbelief, and I think she's smiling! Score one for me!

"Konnyanachi wa no da! My name's Chichiri and I came to this world from another world no da … it's kind of hard to explain na no da … a-ano …" She blinked a few times and her smile widened a great deal.

"You're _CHICHIRI? The_ Chichiri??" She poked my forehead to see if I was real and not a mirage. I stopped my groping for words and blinked my eye behind my mask.

"A-ano … Hai, I'm Chichiri no da …" I didn't see what she was getting all excited about, I was sure she had no idea who I was or where I came from. But when I said that she practically exploded.

"Oh Kami-sama!!" She lunged at me and squeezed me so hard my face matched the color of my hair. Should I be scared, flattered, happy, or confused? Again I had no idea.

"Itai no da …" I choked out. She immediately let go and laughed nervously.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that. It's just that I can't believe it's_ you!_ Wai!" She pointed to her wall near her door. It had a massive collection of pictures mixed and matched together. I remembered seeing this last night, but barely, but now what I saw answered my question. There were a lot of pictures of me on that wall, mixed in with pictures of many, many other people I didn't know. I also saw lots of pictures of Tasuki, Hotohori, Nuriko, Tamahome, Mitsukake, Tama-neko, Chiriko, and Miaka; the Suzaku Seishi, including me. Pictures of all sizes.

"There are especially a lot of pictures of you, of course!" She grinned and hopped off the bed and stepped in front of it, posing as if it were her greatest masterpiece. She pointed to a particularly large picture nearest the top.

"I think that's my favorite as of this hour, but it changes all the time," she observed her other pictures.

I cocked my head slightly as I looked her over, my bangs swishing to the side as well. She was considerably tall, and I wasn't the tallest person in the world. I was only about 5"4' or so, and she looked like she was about my height. Yet she was younger than me, probably a good 9 or 10 years. She was clad in a loose blue shirt with baggy plaid pajama pants, typical PJ ensemble. She also had lightish brown hair that reached below her shoulderblades, and wide, curious green eyes. She seemed to like to smile.

"U-um … Chichiri?"

"Nani no da? Oh! Gomen ne, I was just looking at the pictures na no da."

I sighed inwardly. This was completely idiotic, I don't even know the girl's name, let alone anything about her, and I'm already thinking like that! I should stop while I'm thinking, anyway. I shook my head a little.

"I like them no da!" With that I put on a cheery smile. It seemed to have worked for her, anyhow, because she grinned almost triumphantly. She bounded over and sat in front of me.

"I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Sakura," she extended her hand with bright, anticipating eyes.

"Da! Nice to meet you no da," I took her hand and shook it heartily.

"Um, it's a little early for anyone to be awake now, so we can get out of the house now and shop for some more regular clothing …" Sakura trailed off, eyeing me awkwardly. "If you don't mind, that is, I think you look great in what you're wearing now."

I shook my head. "Daijobu no da! Actually I'd like to try out something new na no da …" I smiled at her expression as it lit up again.

"Great! Now, I have to get dressed … so if you don't mind, I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable, by all means," she opened her closet door and pulled out some clothes, closed the door and opened up a drawer and pulled out some other clothes and put her finger to her mouth, signaling me to be quiet. She then closed the door behind her.

I got up and sat down on the bed, carefully holding my staff so the four rings wouldn't clang so loudly, and flopped backwards so I was lying on my back. I waited for Sakura's return, and looked over at her wall plastered with pictures, mostly of me. This was going to be very interesting …


	4. Exploring of the New World: Portent of P...

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**Exploring of the New World: Portent of Pandemonium**

_(15 minutes later)_

 "Okay … all clear."

                Sakura and I made it outside awhile later, problem-free. She left a note to her parents saying she went out with a friend for the day and wouldn't be back for a while. Right now we were outside in the front yard, hiding behind a large bush of some sort. I felt Tama wriggle inside my kesa, so I put a temporary sleeping spell on him so he wouldn't get in the way. Sakura turned around and faced me.

                "Can you use one of your spells to transport us to the mall?" I stared at her blankly, clearly not comprehending what a 'mall' was. She saw this and giggled.

                "I'm sorry --- a mall is a huge place where a number of stores are located … so people can shop for just about all they want in one area. It's real far away from here, and I can't drive yet … I'm 15," 

                Ah, I thought, that explains the age difference.

                "Do you think you can, Chichiri?"

                "Sure, let's go no da!" I took off my kesa and placed it on the ground, face up. I stepped over it and chunked my staff into the middle. My feet slipped into my kesa instantaneously, and I reached out and grabbed Sakura's hand and tugged her in with me.

                "I hope you know where we're going!" Sakura yelled, her eyes nearly bugging out. I laughed at her face.

                "Don't doubt my magical powers no da," I wagged a finger playfully at her, and we slipped through the ground and out of sight.

                Not even a second later we landed, rather painfully, in the more desolate part of the ongoing parking lot. After sorting ourselves out, Sakura started to tell me things that I should and shouldn't do while inside the mall.

                "Lastly: you'll have to turn into your SD form, so people will think you're a little kid. If people saw you walking around in these clothes …" Sakura shook her head violently. "It would be better if you were in your SD form. Is that okay with you?"

                "It's okay with me no da, I guess I can understand the reason na no da," and with a _pop_ I was not taller than Sakura's knee, looking as if I was about five years old. Sakura must have been pleased, because she squealed and hopped around a bit with a good-sized grin on her face. 

                "DA!" I gave her the 'v for victory' sign and grinned.

                "Let's go! We'll get you some very fashionable clothes that'll make you fit in with everyone else … it'll be great!" She scooped me up and I sat on her shoulders and leaned on the top of her head, listening to her ramble on and on. I felt incredibly relaxed.

                "I've been saving up for the longest time … and I got my paycheck just yesterday! We'll go on a shopping spree! We can get you all kinds of things --- maybe at one point I can introduce you to my parents and friends and you can move in with me! Wouldn't that be the greatest?"

                I smiled again and wagged my head so my bangs flopped all over, much like a puppy would. Sakura held onto my tiny feet, and hummed as she briskly walked through the back doors. 

I relaxed a bit more and rested my head on my hands, which were crisscrossed over the top of Sakura's head. I observed many people from my high position, in which most looked up at me. Some pointed and some smiled. I poked Sakura's head gently to get her attention. It worked, and she walked into an empty corner of the store.

"Sakura-chan, people are pointing no da …" Sakura just smiled at my kawaiiness, no doubt.

"No worries, they think you're cute," she ruffled my bangs a bit and smiled again. "You're hair is definitely an eye-catcher. Nothing like it around here, and it's definitely the cutest thing I've ever seen." She winked at me. I wagged my head so my bangs flopped again, and repositioned myself atop her head. Sakura walked back out into the store and made her way into a very large clothing shop. It read: 'The Gap.' 

"I get practically all my clothes here … we should definitely find something for you here," Sakura said as she walked in and made a beeline for a specific clothing section. There was a huge variety to choose from, I could see.

"These are pants," she pointed to a rack. "And these are shirts," she then pointed to another rack. "You should know which is which, right?"

I looked at each one. "Hai, no da," I looked again. "I think I might need your help choosing no da."

"No problem. That's what I'm here for, right?" She set me down in a nearby cushion chair. I guessed that I should stay put, and I did, while she rooted through a shirt rack. I wriggled my feet anxiously, and watched Sakura with a keen eye. After awhile she came back with three different shirts and pants.

"Chichiri, I've got a few things for you to try on! These should look great on you … here follow me," her arms loaded, I hopped off the seat and tailed along. She stopped in front of another room, spoke to another person, and led me into a compact room with a door and a mirror. I stepped inside and immediately saw I had no reflection. This didn't surprise me, because Tamahome of the Suzaku Seishi faced this problem years and years back. She set down each piece of clothing in three separate piles, and told me if I had any problems, she was standing outside the door.

When she left I turned to my normal state, and looked over at the three piles. I picked up the first shirt, nodded at its appearance, and began to put it on.


	5. Phantom Wolf

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

**Phantom Wolf**

A few minutes later, and after a bit of wrestling with the doorknob, I opened the door to show Sakura, as it was what she said I had to do in order to pass judgment. Sakura looked me over and turned a curious shade of pink.

I was wearing a black t-shirt with red lining on the collar, ends of the sleeves, and the bottom lining of the shirt, a long-sleeved sky blue shirt underneath the short-sleeved one, which both were not too tight, and not too baggy blue jeans that fit much like my regular pants that I wore all the time. I still wore my Tai Chi shoes that I usually wear with the rest of my monk outfit, and I had put my kesa over and around my shoulders and connected it with the loop in the middle, then fastened it with the waist belt. I also had my kasa tied around my neck. It actually felt very comfortable, yet strange in a way.

"Very suitable! I love it!" She practically glomped me, adjusting my kesa. "…But, we need to put away your kesa, Chiri … how 'bout inside your kasa?"

"No problem no da!" I unhooked my kesa from the loop and took off the waistbelt, afterwards putting both into my kasa. I chuckled merrily. "Sure comes in handy na no da." Sakura nodded and motioned towards my Tai Chi shoes.

"We just need you to get some new shoes – prolly sneakers – and maybe an accessory or two …" Her face slowly brought a growing, mischievous, anticipating grin, and her eyes just about turned completely into two different stars as they twinkled with anxiousness.

Sakura suddenly whirled me around and shoved me back into the dressing room and hastily told me to change back into my other clothes, and then shut the door behind me. I stared back at the door for an extra second, and changed back. I then folded the clothes to the way they were, adjusted my kesa, and turned the doorknob.

"Ack!" Sakura whooped in surprise.

"No daa!"

Wrong move.

Turned out Sakura was leaning against the door, and I had opened it way too fast, and without warning. Everything happened way too fast for me to counteract with a spell! When I opened the door Sakura out-and-out toppled over with much fidgeting around, just about crushing my rib bones as her full weight came crashing down at full force. Fortunately, Sakura did not scream or shout out very loudly, and I tried not to complain, and we didn't attract any attention at all. The dressing room was completely empty, as everyone had just left and The Gap wasn't as crowded as it was. Boy, was I thankful.

                I had fallen flat on my back, and my mask had fallen off and was almost tangled in the pile of clothes. I sighed exasperatedly and blew a strand of hair from my bangs out of my eye, and tried to sit up. Sakura was sprawled out over my stomach on her back, but her head and neck area dangled way off myself and to the right, near the wall.

                "No da …" I poked her gently on the shoulder as best I could to attempt to wake her. "Sakura-chan, wake up no da. Sakura … Sakura no da!" I stopped poking and moved her slowly off me so I could take a look at what happened to her. 

                "Oh, my no da …" Sakura had a good-sized bruise on her forehead, and she was unconscious. I didn't think it would have been that dangerous. Apparently she hit her head on the wall as she fell, and the room I changed in was quite small and compact. I didn't know what else to do except teleport out of there.

                "I guess I can leave some of her money here to pay for these clothes no da," I reached into her jeans pocket carefully and got out a "$20" and left it on the seat. I took the clothes and put them in my kasa, strapped it back around my neck, and laid out my kesa in preparation of teleportation. I then took out my staff and laid it down on top of the kesa, and then made my way over to Sakura. Seeing her injury I wondered how I would heal her with, well, actually nothing.

                "What I would do for Mitsukake to show up right now no da," I sighed, picked Sakura up, and sat down in the center of my kesa. In order to hold my staff, I needed a hand to actually grasp it. So I propped Sakura up with one arm on my lap and chunked my staff next to where I sat.

                "Oh, Suzaku-sama, help me no da … onegai, onegai no da …" With that final plea for help I disappeared, making sure I had a tight hold on Sakura, to her room once more.

                It had been at least two hours since the incident in the dressing room, and I remained where I was: kneeling at the foot of Sakura's bed, where she lay; her head bandaged somewhat with whatever I could find, watching her every move and listening for any other sounds. With Sakura not conscious I was feeling quite insecure of being on my own in this new world, even if Sakura's parents and sibling weren't home for the rest of the day.

                This injury may not have been the fatalist of them all, but it worried me. I may have not brought it to the best of attention, but I sensed something quite familiar, yet distant, when she was falling and when she was unconscious. I felt some kind of magical force there. When she was falling it was strong, but out of control. Berserk, actually. And when she was unconscious, the force was weak. I'm expecting to believe it was her life force, but what I felt was something stronger.

                I have never felt something this powerful, ever since I started training with Taiisukun to be a mage, a monk rather. I decided to ask some questions when she woke, whenever that would be. I doubted it would be any time soon.

                I wished so badly that the others were here, the rest of the Suzaku Seishi, even if they were all spirits except for Tasuki. My head snapped up immediately.

                "Tasuki no da? I forgot about him, he's still alive no da! Maybe I can contact him, na no da …" I sat Indian-style and brought my index and middle fingers up to my face to focus in on a spell. I chanted his name once, loud and clear.

                "Tasuki no da."

                Suzaku-sama, I need a friend. Now, more than ever. 

_~~ Meanwhile, back at Mt. Reikaku_

_                "Tasuki no da …"_

                Tasuki, a red haired, firey tempered and foul-mouthed leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits, jumped in surprise. It was the middle of the night, and he had been having strange dreams, which explained his continuous tossing and turning. Tasuki frowned. He could have sworn he heard a 'no da' at the end of his name. But it couldn't be him.

                "Chiri?" Tasuki asked, looking around the dark room. Tasuki buried his face in his pillow in aggravation.

                "Dammit, why would he show up at a time like this?" He closed his eyes and began to drift back to sleep when …

                _"TASUKI NO DA!!"_

                Tasuki literally jumped five feet into the air. His name was called a second time, only it was shouted. He knew it was Chichiri. It was that high-pitched voice ending with the 'no da,' who else did he know who was like that?

                "Where the hell are ya, Chiri?!" Tasuki shouted right back into the air, rotating around. Chichiri's voice came again.

                _"Tasuki I'm in another world no da!! Go to the edge of the lake with the big rock as soon as you can --- I need to bring you here where I am no da!"_

                Tasuki nodded and put on his infamous black and blue trademark outfit and sheath for his almighty tessen, his valuable solid-diamond fan in which spewed fire with an incantation. He scribbled a short note and left it on his bed, and stepped out into the moonlight. With incredible speed as one of his special abilities, he darted across the mountain and around hazardous rocks with great agility, eventually reaching his destination.

                Tasuki, formerly known as Genrou, which translated is Phantom Wolf, stepped onto the rock at the edge of the river. He looked straight up at the moon, squinted, and gave his best devilish fanged grin he could. He definitely earned the title of "Phantom Wolf."

                As Tasuki blinked against the light of the moon, he vanished from the spot.


	6. Rekka Shinen: Blazing Holy Flame

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

**Rekka Shinen:  Blazing Holy Flame**

                In a split second, Tasuki was sprawled out on his stomach in front of me, with a dizzy expression on his face. Did Suzaku-sama help me bring Tasuki here? Was it possible that Suzaku-sama had heard my plea for help and answered? The answer must have been yes. Even if I power up, my mage powers alone can never teleport anyone or anything into a totally different dimension and world. Only Suzaku-sama has that power.

                "Oi, Chiri, where the hell am I?" Tasuki rubbed the side of his head, swiveling his head in every direction.

                "In Sakura's bedroom no da," I answered simply. Tasuki looked at me as if I had grown an extra head.

                "An' who's that?" I pointed towards the bed where Sakura still lay unconscious. Tasuki nodded like he got the idea, but he still looked shook up. "Why'm I here then Chiri?"

                "Ano … Well Sakura got her head bumped today and she's been unconscious for a couple hours now no da. I don't have anything to help her injury – and Mitsukake is dead na no da. I need someone to help me and accompany me here too no da. You see … I sense some kind of magical power from her no da …" I trailed off to look at his expression.

                Tasuki had his eyes closed and, for once, looked like he was really and truly concentrating on something … without an outburst. His face was unusually relaxed, or rather lulled. Was it that Tasuki was sensing her power or was it affecting his mind?

                "Daijobu desu wa Tasuki no da?" I peered at his face. I didn't change. I tapped him on the shoulder. He bared his fangs and growled at me, and I moved back. What was wrong?

                "Chiri, does this power seem familiar to ya?" Tasuki asked in a low voice.

                "Sort of no da. It's very powerful, like that Seriyu Seishi Nakago's life force no da, but only … it feels much more powerful --- with a positive nature --- almost in comparing range with ……" I stopped short and took off my mask.

                Tasuki bowed his head and looked at me through slitted eyes. "Kinda feels close to Suzaku-sama's life force, don' it?"

                I closed my good eye and concentrated. The Chi of Sakura was growing stronger each minute, a good sign she was recuperating on her own. Not only that her Chi was incredibly high. I put my two fingers down and nodded in agreement, my eye still closed.

                I broke the silence. "She's getting better no da, maybe we can get some answers na no da." Tasuki nodded.

                "What do we do now Chiri?" Tasuki was unusually calm and collected.

                "We wait for her to come around no da," I replied simply. "I don't think we should leave the room though no da … I'm not really familiar with anything else around the house no da."

                "Dammit, too bad Mitsukake ain't here," Tasuki complained, slowly returning to his old self. He tapped his fingers on his knee.

                "Ano … why don't I go get something to drink no da …" I scratched my head, and shrugged. "Well, I'll do my best to do that anyway no da." I chuckled and genuinely smiled without my mask. That made Tasuki happier, but must have reminded him of something.

                "Oi, Chiri, where's tha' cat --- whass'is name --- Tama?"

                "Oh! He's in my kasa … I'll take him out no da," I took off my kasa and set it down, reaching inside and taking out a still-sleeping Tama-neko. I walked over to Sakura's bed and bent down.

                "I put a temporary sleeping spell on Tama, so he wouldn't get in the way no da," I placed Tama down next to Sakura, and brushed away some stray hair on her forehead to feel her temperature.

"Sakura took me out to a 'mall' to get some new clothes no da … that's when this happened, right after we got the right clothes no da. I had to get out of there, so I teleported no da." My hand left her forehead and I walked back to the door. Tasuki still sat on the ground wordless. This was nothing like the normal Tasuki. Tasuki --- Genrou --- was never too late to come up with a witty comment, joke, or prank. I was beginning to get a little nervous.

                "Tasuki .. daijobu no da?" I turned before I walked out. Tasuki looked up at me with a blank expression.

                "I don' know Chiri … not 'til we get answers." I nodded and walked out.

                "Hmm … I wonder what this does no da …" I stood in front of a strange looking something or other. It wasn't flat, and it looked as if it was a shallow hole but lined with a hard substance. It also had a drain on the bottom, and a thin pipe over looking it all. I reached out and turned the knob to the left.

                "Itai no da!!" I put my hand into the running water, which was boiling hot! I knew we couldn't drink_ that. _I turned the knob to the other side, and hesitantly touched the water a second time. What a relief, the water was cool and it soothed my burn.

                Now that I learned to work the … uh … thing that gives water, I had to find cups to hold the water in! Oh boy …

                I stared at all the cabinets, large and small.

"Daa …"

_~~ Meanwhile, back in the bedroom _

Tasuki grew more and more impatient with every second. Finally, after about five grueling minutes, he slammed his fist into his hand and growled deeply. Sakura still hadn't woke up, but moved a few times in her slumber. This woke Tama up from the spell at last.

                Tama looked around groggily and jumped off the bed, making its way to Tasuki. Tasuki patted Tama's head and walked over to Sakura in attempt to wake her, without actually prodding her. He knelt down so his nose and up were showing from the edge of the bed. He gave a blank stare at Sakura, who still hadn't shown any signs of waking. He gave an exasperated sigh.

                "Hey, wake up," Tasuki said in a low voice, careful not to raise it too much.

                Heh, didn't work. Tasuki sweatdropped.

                "Come on, onegai?? I'm tired'a waitin' already …" Tasuki peered at her face and squinted as if inspecting her face through a microscope. He poked her arm. "'S time ta get up, come on!" His voice cracked and went a tad louder at the end, thus waking Sakura.

                She blinked a few times, allowing her vision to get back into place. As it did so, she saw two slanted amber eyes unusually wide and surprised, a few inches away. Her face screwed up in confusion.

                "Um … hi … ?" Sakura gave a bewildered half-grin. Tasuki backed away and turned SD at his extreme amount of embarrassment.

                "It's 'bout time you came 'round! Chiri an' I got questions for ya!" He frowned, half-shouting the words and thrashing his hands about. Sakura still had a bewildered look.

                "Questions?" She shook that off. "Hey, you're ---" But she was cut off.

                "Um yeah. Anyway, I'm Tasuki, but everyone calls me ---" Sakura cut him off right back.

                " --- Genrou? Yeah, I know. But only you're bandit gang back at Mt. Leikaku call you that, I'm sure," She winked knowingly. "And Kouji especially likes 'Gen-chan', isn't that so?" She smiled at him, her large green eyes bouncing with a childish glimmer.

                Tasuki facefaulted and stared at Sakura skeptically. How did she know all of this? It probably had a connection with her Chi, her Mage Powers, and so on --- whatever powers she did have. I had to ask her --- but a cat's shrieking and Chichiri's 'da's' interrupted everything.

                "What's Chichiri doing in there, Tasuki?" She sat up and swung her legs over the bed.

                I got up. "Dunno, but I'd like ta see." Sakura walked to the door and opened it up.

                "Well, come on. You might as well back me up in case I pass out again … or whatever happened to give me this bruise anyway."

                Tasuki nodded dumbly and followed, looking Sakura over. {AN: Yeah, this'll happen a lot with many characters … ~_~} She had medium length brownish hair that was tied up, and wore blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt to match her eyes. She looked about 15, two years below Tasuki's age. 

                'Damn, maybe this won' be so boring after all …' He thought, smiling sideways so a lone fang protruded through the corner of his mouth. Sakura stopped suddenly, causing his thoughts to be disrupted as he tried not to run right smack into Sakura. She stared at the scene before her.

                Chichiri was sprawled on the ground in a rather uncomfortable way, with scratch marks all down his mask, which was now ripped to shreds. His real face was visible through the slash marks, and his eye was dizzied. Sakura gaped and knelt down to him to see if he was okay, and Chichiri replied with a yes and sat up. Sakura didn't take this answer, and checked his face.

Meanwhile Tasuki's eyes caught something else. That something else was furry, very round, and was most likely the reason why Chichiri was like the way he was. Tasuki was enraged that such a vile creature could do such a thing to his best friend.

                "Damn you …" Tasuki reached behind his back to grab his omnipotent tessen from its sheath. He lifted it over his head to strike.

                "Rekka …" Tasuki began the Incantation. Sakura heard this and shouted at him. 

                "Tasuki, no! Stop!!" She saw that he hadn't heard and was finishing the Incantation off.

                "… Shinen!!" Tasuki brought his tessen down to Smoke, who froze in terror. Sakura scrambled and ran to him, her two forefingers brought up to her face. Her lips moved swiftly and vaguely, clearly not stumbling over her words. At this succinct chant, her fingers started to glow a supernatural emerald color.


	7. Progeny of the Beast God

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

**Progeny of the Beast God**

_(10 minutes afterwards)_

It had been 10 minutes since the incident in the kitchen when Sakura's pet cat attacked me, and when Sakura counterattacked Tasuki's flame with a surprise spell. Tasuki and I forced Sakura to sit; even right where she was, and tell us; from beginning to end; exactly what was going on. Tasuki and I sat side by side, in front of Sakura, to begin interrogation. She didn't seem at all comfortable with this, and decided to clamp her mouth shut, and very tightly.

                "Sakura-chan no da … you have to tell us, onegai no da," I pleaded nicely, smiling genuinely, for I had long forgotten about conjuring up a new mask to wear. My old one was ripped to shreds not too long ago. Tasuki nodded stubbornly, arms crossed, and a look practically screaming of tenacity. I looked at her hopefully; her eyes showed much compassion when they met mine, but also firmness as well as apprehension. I softened on reflex.

                 "Okay … but can we do this individually?" She must have been very nervous, because she started to shiver faintly. I wondered how this could be so secretive that she must worry like she was doing so now.

                Her request was simple – and would most likely make Sakura a lot more comfortable in the situation at hand. I accepted, but I wondered about Tasuki. I turned my head slightly so my good eye could glance at Tasuki. He was already looking at me, a look of disapproval on his face, which I had to correct. I nodded firmly – and Tasuki looked more at me. He softened and gave me a fanged grin.

                "Hai … whatever makes you comfortable no da."

                "Great," she put her two index fingers together, "let's do this orderly, shall we? Chichiri will come in with me first, of course ---"

                Tasuki frowned.

"No offense Tasuki, it's just he was here first – anyway, let's go Chichiri," Sakura sighed heavily and led me to her bedroom. Tasuki, unknowing as to what to do with himself for the time being, sat where he was and polished his tessen with a part of his shirt.

"Jus' don' take too long, Chiri," he mumbled, already bored with himself.

"Okay Chichiri, I give," she sighed longingly and slumped rather low where she sat, on the floor. I sat next to her. "I'll tell you, even though it's against my task to tell anyone."

"Don't mind what Tasuki said out there, about hurrying … take your time," I patted her shoulder comfortingly as to help her along.

"All right," she began. "But first I want to show you, rather than tell you." I nodded and took off my mask.

Sakura stood up from her spot, something I didn't expect her to do, and closed her eyes. Her whole body glowed an eerie emerald color, the same color her fingers were when she counterattacked Tasuki. The glow swirled around her body like flames licking wood in a fire, and out of her back, nearest her shoulderblades, grew wings. The wings were huge, with silky feathers, with a crimson shade to them. She arched her wings and folded them some so she could stand upright and move around without knocking this over from their shelves. When she opened her eyes, they were brilliant emerald, just like the color of her extraordinary Chi. She looked at me warily at first, fear in her eyes of how I would respond.

My eye, I felt, was as wide as it could get, and I had been gaping. She saw this and giggled lightly somewhat, and I snapped my jaw closed, giving her an impressed smile. As I did so she breathed a sigh of relief and fell to her knees. I scooted closer and put an arm over her shoulders.

"Gomen ne Chichiri for not telling you – or Tasuki – but I actually know about just as many spells as you, and more …" she trailed off.

"Who are you, Sakura-chan, ne no da?" I tightened my hold and she shuddered.

"Don't be too surprised, Chichiri, because I'm actually related to The Red Bird of the South: Suzaku-sama," she folded her hands in her lap and stared at them, tears threatening to fall. I could not believe what I had just heard.

"You are … the Progeny of the Beast God?" I immediately let go and bowed my head to her in respect. I was in the presence of the Beast God Suzaku-sama's half child! How would Tasuki react to this? "Sakura-sama, gomen ne for everything – I did not know …"

"No, no Chichiri, it's quite alright. You don't have to call me '-sama' or anything like that, it's actually kind of unsettling, really," she perked up and giggled. Her wings swished as she practically lifted me up with her prodigious strength, one of her qualities and powers of being the descendant of Suzaku, and hugged me rather tightly --- just like that fateful morning when she woke to find me in her same bedroom.

"I am the progeny of Suzaku, and I have all of his powers – and then some. The powers you and the rest of the Suzaku Seishi obtain presently, I have and in which are upgraded to a supernatural level. Really, if I were to engage in battle in this very moment with all of the Suzaku Seishi, I would defeat you all within minutes," she pulled back, and I gasped for breath momentarily.

"You mean, you have all of my powers … and Tasuki's – and the rest, even though they died?" I looked at her skeptically. She nodded triumphantly and grinned. "How will we tell Tasuki no da?"

"Well, we can both tell him I guess --- I don't know how he would take this news, with his temper and all …"

"Hai no da, I'll get him, but first …" I paused before I left. "I never did get my drink no da."

I kneeled in front of Tasuki and outstretched my hands, palm facing up.

"Gimme ten!"

Tasuki stared at me for a second or two and lay his palms out the same as I did.

"You're it!" I slapped his open palms with mine. "No da!" I then walked back to get my drinks, leaving Tasuki to stare in confusion as he made his way to Sakura's room.

"All right, Sakura, tell me what's goin' on," he plopped onto the floor and stared at Sakura for a long while, taking in what he saw.

He saw two large crimson wings protruding from her back. Familiar wings …

"Tasuki-san … I'm – not who I seem," Sakura began.

"Yeh, I know tha',"

"Really Tasuki – listen," she collected her breath. "I'm the child of Suzaku."

I had just about mastered the art of getting the water faucet to bring forth water into my cup, when I heard a cry from Sakura's room. I sweatdropped and prayed to Suzaku-sama for him to keep his temper in control – even if he was Tasuki, and his behavior and language were like an arm and a leg to him.

"Daa …" I sighed and went back to my work.

"What the fuck do ya mean by that, huh?" Tasuki raged in Sakura's face. "I don' believe it!"

"Then how would I have these wings, Tasuki, enlighten me." Sakura crossed her arms, clearly agitated.

A short pause. Tasuki just stared at her wings blankly.

"Tasuki …"

"But why? Why are ya here, instead of inside the book?"

"I … I'm not exactly sure myself. Suzaku told me, a few years back, that it was my destiny to be in this modern world. He didn't specify, he just told me that I just had to live my life as it is, and let everything work itself out."

"So … what'll we do now?"

Sakura threw her arms up into the air, flustered. "Were you in a coma just now?? Did you hear nothing that I just said?!" Sakura calmed down a bit and cleared her throat. Tasuki stared with very wide eyes.

"Why don' we jus' go see what Chichiri's doin' …" Tasuki said timidly, walking towards the door.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure …" Sakura shook her head and followed Tasuki.


	8. Brief Epilogue of Chapter 6

**~ Brief epilogue of Chapter 6 ~ **

Another few days passed, and Sakura kept Tasuki and I a secret without failure. Her parents and sibling aren't at all suspicious of her, and she says that in a few hours would be Monday – a school day. Yesterday, Sunday, we managed to get out of the house again to get Tasuki a few new clothes – this time without delay. Also, Sakura picked up the accessory and sneakers she meant to get me last Saturday. I now own those clothes I've had in my kasa since the incident, along with a nice pair of black-rimmed sunglasses and Nike sneakers. 

                Tasuki also has the same pair of sunglasses as I have, a black leather jacket, and a muscle t-shirt that looks about three sizes too small. He also got a pair of not-too-baggy jeans with a chain belt, a few bracelets and a choker-chain necklace. He still wore his regular earrings.

                Sakura says that we'll fit in somewhat with everyone in her school, but we'll still attract attention. Presently, I don't care at all, this is all a new experience, and Sakura said that as long as we stick with her, we'd be okay. She told us the school is huge, and it's easy for newcomers (especially those who are from a storybook) to get lost. Tasuki obviously wouldn't be too self-conscious, he seemed to love his new outfit right away – going by his posing and grinning at his non-existent reflection in the mirror in Sakura's room. But that's Tasuki.

                Sakura's now getting into bed, telling us we should get some sleep as well. Her clock read 10:30 PM, and she grabbed two extra pillows and blankets from the top of her closet for us. She said that she didn't mind where we slept, just as long as we got our sleep. If we wanted to sleep at the end of her bed, we'd have to be in our SD forms, for one reason or another. She fell asleep within seconds, as did we, curled at the foot of her bed and on the floor, anticipating the next few hours – of being freshmen for a day.


	9. Freshmen for a Day

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

**Freshmen for a Day**

                "What should we do, Tasuki no da?"

                "Whattya think?! Get her outta that bed!" Tasuki turned SD and grinned at me, baring his fangs. He then got ready to jump.

                "No Tasuki, don't do it no da!"

                "Time ta wake UP!" Tasuki leapt on the end of the bed where he stood and bounced twice before crashing into me, which I have to say hurt a lot. Sakura flew out of bed as well, but landed in a mess of blankets.

                "Would someone mind telling me what the hell that was about??"

                Tasuki sat up grinning again, adjusting his sunglasses on top of his head. "It's time to go ta school like ya said yesterday!" He then slapped my back, rather roughly, and I fell face-forward onto the carpet.

                "Tasuki-san no da …" I grumbled, my voice muffled.

                "All right, I'm up – I'm up," Sakura crawled slowly out of bed and got out another set of clothes.

                "I see you two got dressed …" She blinked as she stared at us. "I still need to – you two get in here!" And with one swift move, she dropped her clothes on her bed, and grabbed us both and shoved us in her closet. The closet was very tight. Tasuki fell on the ground and I stood somewhat.

                "I'll be done in a second, you two!" Sakura's voice came through the door.

                "I'm scared of the dark! Help me, Chichiri!" Tasuki grabbed my legs suddenly, causing me to wobble dangerously.

                "Tasuki no da! You know I can't do anything about that na no da …"

                Tasuki continued to whimper, all until the door opened. For Tasuki, it seemed as if the angels were singing down upon him as the light entered the very tight space.

                He lunged at Sakura and grabbed around her knees, just as he had previously done to me. "I thought I was gonna die!" 

                "Tasuki, you know I wouldn't let that happen! Anyway I have to finish getting dressed – you two didn't get hurt in there, right?"

                "I don't know about Tasuki here, but I'm okay no da."

                Sakura just finished tying up her hair. Tasuki sat on the bed, staring at his tessen. I just did a quick meditation session, to gather my nerves, my typical routine. Tama, who was continuing to keep out of the way, slept curled on Sakura's bed next to Smoke.

                "Okay guys, I'm all ready … but you'll have to wait here. Maybe we can take the bus or you can teleport us again, Chichiri?" Sakura picked up her satchel-type thing and slung it over her shoulder.

                "We can teleport no da!" I giggled and patted my staff. "It's fast, and efficient no da!"

                Sakura stopped. "By the way, you should wear your kasa, Chichiri, if you're gonna bring your staff and kesa…"

                "What about my tessen?" Tasuki added. "I just feel incomplete without it…" Tasuki hugged it affectionately, getting strange looks from Sakura and I. Sakura coughed loudly, purposely.

                "Chichiri can keep it in his kasa, Tasuki. Anyway – my mother works in the same school that we're about to go to. This could be a problem … but if we just avoid her room, we should be okay!"

                Tasuki grumbled. "What do we get ta go already?!" He adjusted his sunglasses again.

                Sakura glared. "Chichiri, when I give you the sign outside this window, teleport outside … with Tasuki … right behind that bush over there, okay? We'll have to teleport right away after that … people could see us as they drive by," she advised.

                Tasuki hopped off the bed and adjusted his necklace and jacket, as Sakura left the room.

                "You're going on the bus? All right then …"

                "Later!"

                Sakura ran outside and hid behind the bush. She then gave Chichiri the signal: waving her arms wildly in the air.

                "There it is! C'mon, Tasuki no da!"

                "Yay!" Tasuki ran to Chichiri's side, and Chichiri grasped Tasuki's shoulder before vanishing to the bush, then to get Sakura and themselves to the school.

_~~ Now, in the back of the school, near the field/parking lot_

"OW! Chichiri! Get offa my leg!"

                "But I can't no da! Sakura-chan is on my back no da!"

                Sakura scrambled to a standing position. "Sorry – sorry …" She brushed herself off. "You should put your stuff in your kasa, Chichiri … we'll go in now."

                I stuffed my things inside the kasa, strung it around my neck, as Tasuki and I brushed our new clothes off.

                Sakura started off near the side door. "C'mon guys, let's go. AND, one more thing: if anyone asks you where you came from, say you're from Japan or something … and about your kasa, Chichiri: if anyone asks you about that, say it's a keepsake of yours. If anyone tries to take it or something, you know what to do," she gave me the thumbs-up.

                "You got it no da."

                Sakura sighed deeply. "This should be the most interesting school day I will ever have."

                Fortunately, it was still early, so says Sakura. The halls were empty partially, except for a few wandering people, and those leaning over a pile of books, writing hurriedly. We walked briskly to a short hallway, ending with double doors. The walls had many colorful drawings on them, and the one Sakura stopped at was very pinkish in color.

                "Yes, yes – that is my artwork," she pointed out. "Now why don't we just sit here, since none of my friends are here we can kinda relax until things get hectic," Sakura sighed again, and held her forehead to calm herself. She took a seat right next to her wall, and Tasuki and I took a seat on either side of her.

                "My friends don't know you're here, of course, so they should have a reaction of some sort. Most don't know much about you, except for about two or three of them. This should be _very_ interesting."

                "Da … we won't be much of a burden to you Sakura-chan no da," I paused, eyeing Tasuki who, once again, was adjusting his sunglasses. "… won't we, Tasuki no da?"

                "Nope."

                I shook my head and leaned back, I, too, pushing my sunglasses a little higher so it was right near my hairline – where my bangs start. "Whatever you say Tasuki."

                A few mintues later, and a very oddly dressed woman came around the corner, and did a quick double take on us, before opening the door across from where we sat. Tasuki jabbed Sakura questioningly.

                "That's my Art teacher. Her name's Mrs. Garcia, but I'm not liking her as much as I did," she sighed. "I'll have to tell her there will be two additions to the class today."

                So Sakura went inside. She was only gone for a couple minutes before returning.

                "It's okay – we can stay out in this hallway and draw a little if you'd like. We're working with clay models right now, but I don't have to today since you guys are here! Maybe this will have its perks …"

                "Drawing no da?"

                "I'll explain later, Chichiri … right now, I think you might be meeting one of my friends …"

                Around the corner came a girl with a lot of books. She had dark curly hair, and seemed shorter than Sakura. Tasuki hid behind Sakura, while I just kind of sat in my spot in confusion, not knowing what to do. Sakura coughed out of nervousness.

                "Um … hey, Joanna."

                She responded in usual fashion, but stopped and dropped all of her books. Yes, and her enormous satchel slung over her shoulder, which landed very hard on the ground.

                Sakura cringed. "So … what's up?"

                Joanna didn't move, but stared at Tasuki and I skeptically, then moved forward little by little. She started to laugh as if I were telling her some weird joke. Then she stopped and blinked.

                "HEY! Where's Mitsukake?!"

                Everyone blinked. "Huh?"

                "Oh, yes, of course Tasuki and Chichiri are here – but not Mitsukake?! What kind of crazy hallucination is this?!?" As Joanna raged, Sakura and Tasuki clung to each other like a couple of squealy schoolgirls, sweatdrops bigger than their heads.

                "Mitsukake no da?" I finally had the courage to settle the savage beast. "He's a spirit, now reborn into his new body, in the book of the Universe of the Four Gods no da."

                Sakura spoke up too. "Chichiri, she knows. Trust me … save the explanations."

                "Uh … okay no da …"

                "Someone tell me what's going on."

                "All right, all right …" Sakura facefaulted, narrowing her eyes at Tasuki. "Get offa me."

                There was a short pause, however, then followed by another few voices.

                "Hey you guys!"

                "Hi!"

                "Helloo everyone.."

                Sakura smacked her face. "Great … uh hey Jess, hey Kiera … hey Lindsay …"

                The girl with the short, brown curly hair blinked like Joanna had done. "HEY THIS IS JUST LIKE YOUR STORY!" She waved a thick assortment of papers in the air.

                "Hey! Gimme that!" Sakura snatched it away and stuffed it into her satchel. "That never happened." She coughed.

                "Oh … well hello anyway!" She looked around. "Where's Tamahome?"

                "How do ya people know who the Suzaku Seishi are?!" Tasuki yelled. I shushed him, and turned to Jess.

                "He's with Miaka no da …"

                "Damn." She walked off into another room. All blinked in confusion. A girl with black hair started to dance.

                "Kiera, please, you're scaring them already …" Sakura sighed, but Kiera kept her dance going.

                The girl with long, light brown hair was sitting on the ground, reading a book. She seemed to have said something.

                "Knew this would happen."

                "Well, I guess I'll just explain to Joanna, then."

                Awhile later, a weird chiming from the ceiling was heard, and large crowds of people collaborated in the halls, walking to wherever they had to go. Sakura said it was the bell to first period.

                "We have Art this period, which is right there – but we can just stay out here!" She smiled. "That's easy, right?"

                "What are your other classes no da?"

                Sakura tallied off on her fingers. "Well, I have Spanish next - a foreign language - then English, then Global Studies, then a lunch period – kinda like a free period – then Math – which totally sucks – then a period of Earth Science, which'll definitely get you down."

                Tasuki was, once again, fixing his sunglasses, doing some weird poses. "How does this look?" He said, grinning with a fang poking out.

                Sakura waved him off; both of us knowing this would go on for the rest of the day. "You look fine, Tasuki, really."

                Throughout that period, many people, who seemed to be friends with Sakura, asked about us – and she answered each question the same. By the time the bell rang again, Sakura was telling us we had to go to next period – Spanish class – where we would have to sit in desks and try not to disrupt – most on Tasuki's side.

                _Period 2 – Spanish Class ~~ _

"Okay everyone take out your homework – even though I know none of you would do it …"

                A large man at the front continued to mock taunt and joke with the class. Sakura, Tasuki, and I all sat in the back row. I had a hard time keeping Tasuki quiet, since he was liable to bust out into hysterical laughter, which I must add is extremely loud, and would not stop. I pushed up my sunglasses, which were falling a little.

                For the rest of the period, the sensei – or as Sakura said it, the teacher, spoke in a strange foreign language obviously called Spanish, and the class participated and spoke back. We just pretended to look like we knew what was going on.

                At the end, Tasuki and I jumped from our seats right away. We weren't used to sitting in these kinds of chairs like this. Sakura gathered all of her things.

                "English is next – Tasuki, you're doing great."

                Tasuki grinned again with his fangs at her. "This is fun!"

                "No da!"

                Even I had to agree.

                _Period 3 – English Class ~~_

Nothing out of the ordinary in this class here – we sat in the back again. But we all had to read a strange, and very long and dull story called "Antigony." I could definitely tell that Sakura was not enjoying it at all.

                Tasuki whined under his breath, hunching his body over the book. "You go through this every day?" He whispered roughly in Sakura's direction. I absentmindedly blew stray hairs from my bangs out of my face.

                "Unfortunately."

                The rest of the day went on in this manner: going through crowded halls, getting looks and questions from passerby's, and class-after-boring class. All up until period 8: Earth Science.

                Mrs. Hughes, the teacher of the class, had turned off the lights and had a blown-up size of writing on a piece of transparent paper on a white side-down wall. The class also took out thick, white "books" with dangerous plastic over them. Sakura said we were going to have a lecture – and take notes. This meant we were to be as quiet as humanly possible – if we could stand the torture of going through at least forty minutes of monotonous drawl about weather conditions and how to plot them. I could tell Tasuki would have a hard time working with this.

                Fifteen minutes left of the class, and Tasuki was drooling all over our side of the desk. I had quite a hard time concealing Tasuki's behavior from Mrs. Hughes. Sakura and Joanna looked as if they would do the same, and I didn't quite know how much more of this I could take, even with my long attention span.

                Two minutes later, Tasuki woke without much noise. He was about to yawn, but I caught him and slapped his mouth closed, which surprised him and sent him fidgeting in his chair, thus toppling it over. I tried to use a quick spell, but Sakura saw me bring up my two fingers, grabbed my hand, and gave me the look of death. I must admit it was intimidating.

                  By this time, the whole class noticed Tasuki's sudden outburst and Mrs. Hughes just continued to lecture. Tasuki was so enraged that he reached for my kasa and pulled out his tessen, half choking me to death. He stood on the back shelf near the window and held up his tessen.

                "WILL YA SHUT UP ALREADY?!"

                Sakura dropped her pen, whilst Joanna continued her reserved slumber. 

                "NO ONE CARES ABOUT CLOUD COVER AN' ALL A THA' SHIT! But yer not even listenin' ta _me,_ either." Tasuki sweatdropped.

                "Well … anyway … REKKA SHINEN!" Tasuki brought the flames onto the chair that made him fall over in his rage, while everyone else scrambled. Sakura just threw the fire extinguisher at me, and I blew away, thanking Suzaku above that she had taught me how to use one of these babies beforehand.

                The fire out, I stood in the middle of a mass of chairs and tables, along with students and a charred teacher. Sakura hid her head underneath my kesa, which she pulled out from my kasa. Tasuki had dizzy eyes and had fallen over stiffly.

                "Oh my … no da …"

                Tasuki sat up, with a blanched face at first, then breaking out into a wide grin. "WOW! Let's do tha' again!"

                I sprayed the remaining bit of the contents in the fire extinguisher in his face. He sputtered.

                "Hey!"

                I sighed and took my kesa off of Sakura's head, stuffing it back into my kasa. 

"Tasuki – shut up no da."

_After Class ~~_

"I'm surprised no one came in the classroom! What dumb luck!"

All three of us were just wandering the halls after Science class, 9th period being a free period today.

"I thought I was gonna have a heart attack from information overload … sheesh, what a nutjob!" Tasuki dusted off his sunglasses with his shirt. I grinned, despite how much havoc we had caused.

"It did make the class interesting no da!"

"Chichiri, I'm just glad this isn't going on my record," she laughed. "But still, Science class needed that … and I don't think it'll ever be the same."

Tasuki grinned. "Glad we could help." Sakura laughed again, but I had other thoughts.

"Ne, Sakura, where are all of your friends no da?"

"Prolly at my wall near the Art Labs … let's go."

On the way there, we passed a ton of different classrooms, a couple looking familiar, as we had visited them throughout the course of the day. But then we passed a large room with rows and rows of books. I looked again … it didn't feel like normal. I jabbed Tasuki.

"Do you feel any thing weird from in there?" I pointed as we walked completely past the long room. I turned so I could see his face.

"Well … now that ya mention it, it does feel outta the ordinary than from the other rooms in this place."

"What's going on, you two?" Sakura asked.

I jumped in. "Nothing, Sakura-chan no da. We were just talking about all the different rooms here no da."

"Really, huh?" She turned to look at us. "We'll have more than classrooms to talk about when we get home."


	10. Bus Ride: Our Lil Slice of Insanity and ...

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

**Bus Ride:**

**Our lil slice of insanity and Spanish dudes__**

At the end of the school day, Sakura, Joanna, Lindsay, Jess, and the two of us all walked across a very lengthy field. It was extremely cold and windy, so Tasuki and I clung together, much like him and Sakura did the previous morning, shivering and whining like little children.

"HEY! Are we almost there??" Tasuki managed to say through chattering teeth.

"Right over there, Tasuki! There's our bus!" Sakura looked through a chain fence. 

"Hey, and that girl isn't in our seats!" Sakura and Joanna cheered out of nowhere.

"Oh happy days!"

I didn't quite know how they could maneuver like that in this frigid weather. At the moment, I didn't really care to know – I just needed to get on that bus before I turned to a solid block of ice.

"Everythin' in this world is crazy!" Tasuki stared blankly down at the bus seats, and the bus in general. I had to agree that I've never really seen anything like it.

"Shh!" Sakura hissed. "Don't let the driver hear you! I just told him that you were new transfer students and you needed to come with me!"

"But don't you need a note?" Joanna asked.

"I talked my way outta that …"

"Tasuki – before we start: give me your tessen," Sakura held out her open hand in Tasuki's face. He withdrew from it with a weird look.

"No way!" Tasuki again grabbed it from my kasa and choked me, then held it away from harm's reach. "It's mine, ya hear?" He stuck out his tongue rudely. I sat with Tasuki in the same seat, and sweatdropped at the ensuing battle.

Sakura's eyes flashed the distinct green momentarily as she glared Tasuki down in a staring contest. The green flash sent Tasuki into a mind-boggle. 

"Holy crap, no!" He held his tessen in front of his head protectively. "Spare me!"

Joanna, like me, sat back – way back – from possible danger. She got Sakura's attention.

"What's with him? You scaring people again?"

She turned to her and laughed. "Are you kidding? That's my hobby! 24/7, I keep it alive!" She turned her glare back to Tasuki, who had turned SD in his amount of pressure and whimpered. Sakura blinked for a few seconds, and spotted the lone tessen on the seat. She snatched it faster than I could blink my eye, and then stuffed it into her satchel.

I poked Tasuki's back. "Tasuki-san no da … I would watch myself around Sakura-chan no da."

"What? What's she gonna do ta me, huh??" He then got in my face as well. I put on a stupid grin.

"Well – you don't want her revealing her true identity to the entire student body by bursting through this bus roof as she flies you up to oblivion then drops you to the never coming hard pavement below no da?" Tasuki gave me a weird look.

"Put a hefty stain on my new clothes, that would."

Halfway through the bus ride, Joanna, Sakura, and another friend of theirs – obviously named Carlos – spoke about who-knows-what, and he spoke in that weird language that we heard earlier during classes. We didn't pay any attention whatsoever, and turned everything to the passing objects outside the bus.

"Wow, look at this Sakura-chan no da! That person walking almost got hit no da!"

"Damn, didya see how she jumped then rolled away from the back wheel?!" Tasuki and I marveled at how this bus could go by so fast without crashing into things at the same time.

"I think its luck," Sakura added, briefly joining us at the window. Tasuki and I looked at her curiously.

"How did you know … ?"

"I can read peoples' thoughts, but not all the time, only when I focus on that person and concentrate," she preached. "But I can't do it too much, though, it takes up effort and patience, definitely, also it sucks up your energy quick – but it is useful, for one reason or another."

"Even I can't do that no da … you really are the descendant of Suzaku-sama no da," I smiled, and then turned to Tasuki as he spoke.

"Well, sure, Chiri – didn't ya see her wings an' all?" He kept his wide eyes locked on the passing objects in front of him. "Damn lucky, I'd say."

"I wonder if the other Suzaku Seishi know about a relative of Suzaku-sama no da …"

Sakura smiled and waved me off. "Oh, don't think so hard now, Chichiri, just enjoy the ride!"

Behind us, Carlos lay down to sleep or somewhat, and Joanna had a hard time trying to get him to sit up. Sakura had previously tried numerous attempts and even a smack across the head, but failed each time and gave up to talk with us.

"C'mon … get up!!"

Carlos shook his head roughly, then stopped and blinked at the back of Tasuki's head as he gawked/stared out the window.

"Hey, that's me," he said in somewhat understandable English as he pointed at Tasuki.

Joanna looked as all three of us looked out the window: Tasuki with his nose squashed against the glass, Chichiri peering over his shoulder, and Sakura in a different seat, casually watching with no interest.

Joanna saw he was pointing to Tasuki, and she looked back at him.

"I _don't_ think so."

Stubborn as he was, he shot back. "Si."

"No."

"Si."

"No."

"SI!"

"NO!"

And that continued for a while, until the bus slowed down to a couple stops.

"Our stop's next," Sakura got up and gathered all of her stuff.

"Call me?" Joanna asked. Sakura looked at Tasuki, still glued to the window, then at me, who watched anything but out the window, then back to Joanna.

"I'll see what I can do."

As we walked off the bus, Tasuki needed help walking, because when he stepped down the last step, he tripped and fell flat on his face, bringing me with him. When we got all the way off, the bus shut the door, and skidded away. Sakura noted that as strange, because the bus never went that fast away from her stop. Joanna was also waving hysterically at Sakura from the window – and having a particularly hard time getting Carlos to wave.

Sakura showed us inside once again, dropping all of her stuff on the ground in her room in a pile and dropping to the floor heavily. She then fell to her back and stared up at the ceiling. Tasuki and I wondered what was up.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, are you … alright no da?" I leaned over peering at her face.

"I'm good, just cooling off from school … no problem." Tasuki frowned at me as he peered over as well.

"Where's my tessen?"

_~~ Half-hour Later, still home alone_

Sakura had gotten Tasuki and I something to eat by now, and we all sat assembled in a circle in the living room floor. Tama and Smoke still lounged in Sakura's room - no surprise there.

Sakura sighed. "I know what you guys were talking about before in school," she sipped her water bottle. "There have been strange vibes I've been getting from the library for the past few weeks, but I've never had the chance to check it out. But now it's gotten your attention, I think it's time."

"But when no da?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "How about tonight?"

"How are we gonna get past your parents without gettin' caught?"

Sakura bowed respectively in my direction. "That's where you come in, Chichiri! You get us outta the house with your teleportation spell, and I can test my wings out all the way there!"

"Another adventure!" Tasuki got up and hopped around a bit. "I'm sorry, but I need one! This is getting quite borin'!"

Sakura slammed her fist into her other hand. "It's settled then, tonight at 12 …"

"… the midnight run begins!" Tasuki finished off the sentence ---

"No da!" --- but only I completed it.


	11. Midnight Run

**~ Chapter 9 ~**

**Midnight Run**

Sakura gorged her food faster than ever before that night, then rushed her plate to the sink.

"I'm full…but it's getting late, I have to take my shower!" She flung herself down the hallway to the bedroom, shut the door, and leaned against it – heaving a sigh.

"I _don't_ think that went well," she wiped some sweat beads off her forehead and stared at us. Tasuki lazily dozed on Sakura's bed, obviously not caring whether or not he was a guest in her room. I sat on her wobbly desk chair and just looked at her wall of pictures.

"Well, I have to take my shower anyway, you two just keep doing whatever. You know what to do if someone comes in, Chichiri …" She took her hair tie out of her hair and put it away.

"Tasuki snores right?"

I nodded.

"Really loud?" She walked near the door.

"Yeah no da."

"Well, be prepared to use your magic on this bum," she jerked her thumb in Tasuki's direction. He was now in a different position. An SD Tasuki was sprawled out in a tangle of blankets and his mouth wide open. "Can't let our plan for tonight go to waste." She peeked out the door for a second.

She looked back at me and gave me an 'ok' sign with her fingers. "All clear."

About ten minutes later Sakura came walking back with very wet hair. She returned her 'brush' to its spot, and sat down where I was, which was on the floor with our back to the desk to see the wall. (She had taught me a lot about the different things here, which is how I had come to know what a 'desk' and a 'brush' are. Tasuki, on the other hand, has a lot to learn.)

"It'll be at least an hour until my hair dries … what do ya wanna do?"

I thought for a moment.

"Well, we won't have to wait an hour if you don't want to no da," I smiled at her perplexity.

"What?"

"Here," I snapped my fingers, and her hair was completely dry. "That should make everything a little easier no da."

She tapped her hair lightly and blinked. "Hey thanks."

Sakura decided to step out of the bedroom after a half hour of little entertainment. Smoke saw she was leaving and followed at her heels.

"I just gotta tell everyone that I'm tired and going to bed … be right back," she whisked herself out the door quickly and quietly shut the door behind her. Tama stretched, while on the bed, and walked onto Tasuki's stomach then curled up to sleep some more. Tasuki shifted a bit and kept snoring (but I made sure it wasn't loud). 

As I leaned all the way back onto the floor, I took my mask off and closed my eyes.

"I wonder … how everyone's doing no da …" I yawned and put my hands behind my head to prop it up. As I slowly started to fall asleep, my mind wandered to our expedition that was to take place in a few hours. Would we see the others?

I rolled over onto my side, and absentmindedly felt the permanent scar sealing my left eye as I drifted off. Another question rolled in my mind: what about Sakura's powers … and her link to Suzaku? 

I couldn't think any more about it, sleep had soon taken over my body.

Sakura walked in about 15 minutes later, after putting on her "School-was-so-busy-today-that-I-can't-stay-awake-too-much-longer" act. Smoke followed as well.

The room was pretty dark, and some light snoring was faint in the darkness.

"Chichiri, you awake?" No answer.

"I'll take that as a no."

Sakura groped around in the darkness, afraid to step on a sleeping Chichiri, and tried to find her reading light lamp switch. When she found it she clicked it on 'low' so it wouldn't wake Tasuki and Tama. Sakura's eyes flashed the green again as she rolled up her short-sleeves. She then lifted both Tasuki and Tama from the bed and placed them next to Chichiri on the floor.

Sakura then took Chichiri's kesa off the desk chair and over the two and Tama, and knelt down to tuck the kesa in more around them. She sat down to watch Tama curl up right next to Chichiri's stomach and yawn. Sakura picked up Chichiri's mask he had left next to him and studied it. She lifted the mask to her face, took it off, and ruffled his bangs lightly, as she did in the mall scene. Her thoughts were interrupted with tonight's upcoming events.

"Even_ I'm_ not sure of what's gonna happen …" She sighed, returned the mask to where it was and bid them goodnight, as she clambered into her own bed and fell asleep.

"Oi, get yer ass outta bed!" Tasuki whispered harshly into Sakura's ear. She covered her head with her blankets.

"Mmf…goway…too early…" she managed to say. Tasuki frowned and looked at me. I knelt down, as Tasuki was right by Sakura's bed.

"Fine … we'll do it th' hard way if ya'd like …" Tasuki's tessen made a scratching noise as he lifted it from its sheath. He brandished it in her face. "Don' make me use it."

Sakura blew it off. "All right…"

"Sakura … it's 12:15 no da …" I whispered glancing at her alarm clock. "We're late and off schedule na no da."

Sakura climbed out of bed and stretched, cracked her back, and grabbed her sneakers. She had obviously slept in her clothes. Tasuki and I, on the other hand, had changed back into our normal clothes.

Sakura wrote a quick note to her parents, saying she was leaving, and probably never coming back. It was very short, especially because of the fact that she just said plainly that she was "outta here and to her real home." She left it on her pillow and slipped her sneakers on.

"Chichiri, do your stuff."

"Ow! Hey!"

"Ssshh! No da!"

"Sorry Tasuki … anyway let's fly!" Sakura ran out to the middle of a deserted main road, which seemed very risky and dangerous. Tasuki, Tama, and I watched from her more desolate road leading to her driveway with bugged eyes. I stuffed Tama into my kasa quickly.

Tasuki leaned in my direction. "What the hell is she doin'?"

"I guess we'll see no da …"

Sakura got down on her hands and feet, looking as if she was going to sprint, and in a split second the green glow appeared and her crimson wings sprouted from her back. As if running a race, she ran at full speed all the way down the main road, and Tasuki and I had to walk more into the same road to see where she was going. When she reached the very end she leapt straight up into the air sharply at top speed and gained momentum as she spun in a few loops and flew directly at us.

"AHH! HELP! NOOO I KNEW SHE COULDN' BE TRUSTED!" He reached for his tessen madly.

Tasuki and I turned SD right away and started to run in little circles, screaming.

Sakura swiftly grabbed Tasuki and put his legs around her shoulders so he could sit for the ride.

"Shut UP Tasuki!" She did a loop and came around in back of me and grabbed me from behind.

"DAAAA!" I shouted in surprise. I was a tad nervous Sakura would lose her grip on me and drop me, as she held me since Tasuki took the position on her back. Sakura facefaulted and flew higher in the direction of the school.

"Jeez, you act as if you've never flown before."   


	12. Nani!

**~ Chapter 10 ~**

**Nani?!**__

                "Chichiri, you gotta teleport us in there…" Sakura said in a low voice with her nosed pressed to the doors of the main entrance of the school. Tasuki pressed his nose against the glass as well, slowly reaching for his tessen over his shoulder. He knew Sakura forbid of it, but he wanted to see if burning down the doors were more effective and easier that just a teleportation spell. Sakura caught him out of the corner of his eye, which stopped him in his tracks.

                He gave her the biggest, most watery puppy dog eyes you could ever imagine and pouted. "Please?"

                She facefaulted whilst trying to resist the pleading. "Tasuki, I could get arrested."

                "Oh come on, ya know ya want me to …" He grinned with his fangs and his arm started back to his tessen.

                Sakura lunged at him and grabbed his arm. "NO I don't, and STOP ---" 

                She was cut off by my spell of teleportation, and we were no longer outside, but inside the school library on top of one of the round tables.

                "---THAT! WHEN YOU'RE IN PRISON, YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU E----!" Sakura was cut off once again by Tasuki's hand slapped across her mouth to keep her quiet in haste. I looked around frantically for anyone who might've heard. 

The place seemed deserted, so I hopped off the wobbly table, only to laugh as Sakura and Tasuki thudded with much thrashing onto the ground from the table as well. It looked as if Sakura bit Tasuki's hand and such havoc was released that the table shook on its foundation. The rest, well, was on the floor in a tangled mess. I shook my head.

"Da…" I watched them get up and brush themselves off.

"Let's pretend that never happened," Sakura said in a rather flustered voice. Tasuki narrowed his eyes and grumbled, but nevertheless followed as she picked a certain row of books.

Her fingers followed down the row of books, all the while muttering to herself.

"I feel it … it's right …… around ……… here!" Her fingers stopped at a particularly fat book with scribbles on the sides. She took it out and stared at the cover for a moment.

"This is …………" she facefaulted and grew a sweatdrop as big as her head, then fell over like a brick of lead.

"ITAI!!!"

Fortunately for me, she fell on Tasuki. Oh well.

"Let's see no da …" I knelt down to wrench the book out of her unconscious grasp and read the gnarled cover. 

"Daaa…Science? Lab Book no da?" I sweatdropped. This wasn't the_ Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho_! "Nani no da?"

Sakura suddenly blew up, snatching the book out of my hands. "WHAT IS _THIS_ DOING HERE?!" She shook it after two seconds, as if she were angry that it didn't respond with a reasonable answer. "Minx had this the last time I saw it!!" She slammed the book into her forehead and sat down—

"OOF!" –- right on Tasuki's stomach.

"I don't think she'll be borrowing my lab book for awhile…" Sakura sighed and hung her head. I watched as Tasuki started to turn blue.

"Sakura-chan, you're killing Tasuki…" I pointed out. She got up quickly and watched as Tasuki coughed and gagged for a couple seconds, sat up, and caught Sakura by the collar.

"WHAT DO YA GOT AGAINST ME THAT YA'D TRY AN' KILL ME, HUH?!" He got in her face. She turned her head to the side and looked at him skeptically.

"Keep it down Tasuki, or your diet from now on'll be bread and water!" She retorted, sticking out her tongue. His face fell, but she grinned. "Good." She caught my bewildered gaze.

"Hehe … I don't think we'll find the book here … although I wonder why we sensed a force in here …?" She got a more serious air as she tried to sort things out. "As a matter of fact, I still sense it." She looked up at me and I nodded in response.

"I do too … maybe it's still here ---" I stopped to see Tasuki flipping through Sakura's Lab Book, swiping a stray pencil off the floor that was leftover from school the day before, and vandalizing her book with rude words and little sketches. Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously as my face drew a blank.  
                "Daaaa…Aren't you listening no da?"  
       Sakura walloped the back of Tasuki's head so hard that he fell forward into the pages of the book and remained there. Then, as if nothing happened, she averted her attention to me.  
       "What was that?"   
       I put on a nervous grin and stood. "Why don't we just look around some more no da?" I walked around SD and crawled under tables as Sakura took Tasuki and slung his unconscious body over her shoulder. She put the book in the crook of her other arm and looked around in the higher places.  
  
       After about 15 minutes of searching, Sakura stood staring at an awfully large and blank box. I thought she had finally lost it: seeing her staring at an inanimate object with Tasuki hanging over her shoulder.  
                "Ehh…Sakura-chan no da …" I tapped her shoulder in question. "What are you doing no da?"  
       She turned her head from side to side, her eyes locked on the screen. "I sense something here ya know …" I stared at it as she did. We must've looked very stupid there right about now.  
       I blinked. "What is it no da?" She blinked as well.  
       "It's a television, or TV … ya turn it on and watch crap when you're bored," she put Tasuki down in a chair next to the round table and laughed in embarrassment. "I guess I hit him too hard …" I stepped back a little out of her way at that comment as she started to fumble with a mass of wires in the back. In one pull she ripped all of them out of the wall. Then she sorted them out and put them together neatly next to the TV. After the arrangement, she walked towards me briskly and took my kasa.  
       And she forgot it was tied loosely around my neck.  
                "GAKkkk!"   
       "Oh, sorry Chichiri … hehehehe…" She took it off anyway as I tried to regain my breathing. I was starting to realize how hard she must've smacked Tasuki. I watched her again as she placed the kasa on the ground, face-up, and roll up her non-existent sleeves as she rounded on the prepared television. What the heck was she gonna do?  
I soon found out, because she lifted the TV into her arms and carried it so it was right over my kasa. I jumped where I was.

"NANI NO DA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING NA NO DA?!"

She looked at me as if the answer to that was the most obvious one in the world. "I was gonna put this," she motioned to the TV with a jerk of her head. "…into that …" she then nodded toward the kasa I held protectively in my hands. "…so we can take it to Joanna's house or wherever and check it out … duh!"

"I don't think that big thing will fit no da …"

"Oh yeah? We'll make it fit!!" Her voice rose mischievously as she used MY OWN SPELLS on my kasa and me. Since her powers were more advanced, she altered my simple teleportation spells to just magick my kasa to where she was going to dump the television. I blinked as I looked down and it was no longer there, and when I had looked up, she had half the TV inside the kasa already! She was jumping up and down on the part that was refusing to get inside the rest of the way.

I sighed in defeat. She had the thing halfway into my kasa, so why fight back? It was working. So I snapped my fingers and watched as the television slipped all the way into the kasa. Sakura scrambled and thudded on the ground next to it.

"Now why didn't I think of that before?" She asked herself as she scratched her head. I crossed my arms and just kinda watched (yet again) as she picked up my kasa and walked over SD style and gave it to me. Just to keep my cool on things, I bent down to take it and pat her head as if she were a dog. She pointed to Tasuki slumped over the table.

"What'll we do 'bout him?"

I shook my head and held up my hands as if I was shielding myself. "YOU carry him no da."

"OKAY!" She jumped and got Tasuki situated comfortably in her arms. "I've decided … we're going to Joanna's house at daybreak!"

"Where'll we stay till then no da?" I asked as we teleported outside school grounds.

"Here, get on first," So I climbed, SD style of course, up so I was sitting around her shoulders. We were gonna fly again.

"Sit tight, and you'll see soon enough!" She spread her wings out abruptly.

 If it weren't for Sakura's supportive wings, I would've been all over the pavement. "DAA!"

 She turned to me, grinning very wide, and, for the first time I noticed something I hadn't before. 

_She_ had fangs.


	13. Channel 13 12

**~ Chapter 11 ~**

**Channel 13 ½ **

                "Finally no da!" I slumped onto Sakura's head. It hadn't been a very easy-going flight over … since it was pitch black outside, it was quite hard for Sakura's navigation skills and she had trouble finding Joanna's house. After what seemed like an eternity, she landed near the tree in her yard.

                "We still have a problem, Chichiri …" She shifted Tasuki in her arms, as they were falling asleep in this constant position. "I think I remember him waking up … or something – he may be asleep now but I'm not sure."

                I peered at his relaxed face. "He's probably sleeping no da." Sakura and I slumped our backs against the tree's trunk and sat down. It was relatively warm out, but with hardly any light. Tasuki was left to sleep in the grass. I laid down my kasa on the ground next to Tasuki. 

                "Speaking of sleeping no da … we should get some before tomorrow na no da," I stretched my arms high above my head as Sakura yawned very loudly and noticeably.

                "Aw, just a lil tired …" She said, unintentionally stressing the "lil" part. I unhooked my kesa and threw it at her face.

                "Well … oyasumi nasai no da! Daa … hope it helps," I slid my eyes shut and leaned my back heavily against the bark of the tree.

                "Thanks …"

                The next morning I was the first to wake up … not surprising, really, me being the early bird and all. The sun was just coming up and it cast an orangey glare over just about everything. It was shining in my face, so I had to squint just to see my feet. But I didn't need to see that Sakura was leaning, and very heavily, her back against my left arm. Not only that but her head and about everything but her legs where covered completely by my kesa. Boy, she's a heavier sleeper than Tasuki.

                "Daa, Tasuki … that's right! Wonder if he's still unconscious no da …" I jumped suddenly from where I was, but quickly propped up Sakura on my kasa … temporarily of course, because I knew it wouldn't hold her for long.

                SD, I walked over to Tasuki, who was sprawled out on the grass and his mouth wide open. This was a sure sign he was asleep, going by his occasional snores. Well, I had to wake him up anyhow … so I slowly started to pull his tessen out of its sheath, hoping to get his attention and wake him up. I had it out almost all the way, and he was still snoring.

                "Da…" I sighed and sat down, just kinda waving the tessen over his face. Then I jabbed his nose with one of its edges once … twice … three times. Didn't work. I figured as much … the only sure fire way to get him up and about right away was to beat the living crap out of him. So I raised the tessen over my head, my arms stretched so they were perfectly straight and I lunged at him, still SD of course.

                "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Tasuki screamed bloody murder when I landed on his stomach. It would have been worse if I had hit him with the tessen, but I had missed and used myself to make his eyes pop out of his head. I sweatdropped as he had almost always had me do this to him in the past. And when he woke up, so did everyone and everything in his vicinity. Sakura had also woken up, and I managed to catch a glimpse of her falling backwards into my kasa so her head and shoulders were inside, and the rest of her and the kesa where flailing around outside.

                "WHAT IN F—" I slapped my hand across his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Tasuki shut UP no DA!" I whispered dangerously in his face. We were planning to visit Joanna, and Joanna only. Not her parents and the entire neighborhood as well.

                After everything was in order again, we approached Joanna's house. The sun had risen a little bit more, and a few cars passed by – so we had to be a little more careful with our actions. But we had a bigger problem.

                "So…how're we gettin' in there again?" Tasuki asked with false enthusiasm near my ear. We were all tightly packed together in a line, hiding behind a bush around the side of her house, near the window we could actually get at. The blind was down and it seemed relatively quiet. I gave him a warning look, as I could hear the annoyance in his voice. Now was the worst of times to argue, especially when there was a dog pen behind us … and we wanted anything but to wake it up.

                "Well…why don't we just go right in?" She suggested simply. "Sure she wouldn't mind."

                Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say … she's your friend."

                "Okay!" She tried to move around as her feet began to fall asleep. "Chichiri … you get her attention!"

                I blinked behind my mask. "Nani da? Me no da?"

                She laughed nervously and pushed me out of the bush and into the window…literally. I had a very good close-up view of her blinds, as my face was smushed against the windowpane.

                "What should I do no da?" It was an obvious question, but I really didn't know.

                "Just knock or something!"

                "O-okay no da…" I tapped the window lightly, and got no answer. Sakura rustled in the bush to get out and, almost tripping over a root coming from the bush, made her way to the windowpane as well. She listened for a moment, and didn't hear anything from inside. I looked behind us, noting Tasuki was still in the bush…now by himself.

                "Tasuki-san…what are you still doing in there no da?"

                "Pretending like I don't exist…Sakura says it'll keep us from getting into trouble," He got up from the bush and brushed himself off. "…but anyway maybe I can help ya out…" He unsheathed his tessen and made his way toward us…only…

                "Tasuki, watch out for that---!" Sakura made a move to stop him.

                Too late. Him being his usual clumsy self tripped all-out over the big ugly root and careened into Sakura and I, who flew against Joanna's window and bust through it. Good thing Joanna's window wasn't totally glass.

                "Itai no da…" I rubbed my head and looked up from where I was, and I saw Joanna near her door, gripping the doorhandle so hard her knuckles were white … and her eyes couldn't get any bigger. Tasuki was sprawled out on Joanna's poofy circular chair and I had fallen in on my back, my legs straight up in the air, which were leaning up against the circular chair. This wasn't exactly the best position, and not only that; Sakura had fallen across my stomach and made no move to get up. She just kept grinning at me, despite her present situation, as I sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

_~~Note, temporarily in Joanna's PoV until further notice…_

                What the hell was going on? I was about to go out and eat breakfast and get ready to catch the bus when Sakura, Chichiri, and Tasuki come busting through my window! Now that's something you don't see everyday…

                "Um…what are you doing here?" I asked as I took in what had just happened, and before that, made sure no one was coming to check on me. Sakura perked up, but didn't leave her spot.

                "We've come for YOU to help us!"

                Tasuki sighed. "Well, don't you feel special…"

                I approached them now … knowing I wasn't having another weird dream. "And what's that?" Sakura grabbed Chichiri's kasa and set it on the ground. Then she rolled up whatever sleeves she had and pulled some huge thing out of it…a….a really big TV set. She set it down inside my open closet so it was hidden. After all, it was relatively large and if my mom would have walked in, she would demand to know where this television came from.

                "Um … lemme guess…is it for me?" I asked with a tinge of hope, it growing as Sakura grinned.

                "Ahhh…..nope!" She took out a remote after successfully plugging it in and handed it to Chichiri and Tasuki to desipher a way to show us the channel with the strange aura. Tasuki stifled a yawn, but a smack upside the head by Chichiri stopped him midway.

                "So……why are you in my bedroom with a big TV set when I'm about to go to school?"

                "Well, last night we kinda broke into the school because we all sensed some weird aura from inside the library … and Chichiri and I felt it strongest inside the TV ---"

                "—what about Tasuki?"

                Sakura rolled her eyes and flushed as she remembered. "Don't ask… anyway we stuffed it into Chichiri's kasa and well, here we are!"

                "And how am I going to get my mom to let me stay home from school?" I asked crossing my arms. 

                "You could … um … pretend you go on the bus, but you actually are hiding in the neighbor's yard … and you stay there until your mom goes to work! …or something like that…and we could stay somewhere till then I guess…" She trailed off, uncertain. "You figure something out…you know your mom better than we do."

                I thought for a moment. "That _might _work...but I'm not sure…"

                "We got it Sakura-chan no da!" Chichiri suddenly popped in. Both Tasuki and Chichiri sat in front of the large TV screen, now turned on and on a channel that was just a plain old crimson color with nothing else but that. 

                "Great! I wonder what this means…" Sakura hopped down off the bed and looked on with interest as Chichiri explained all he knew.

                "Well…we—" Chichiri nudged Tasuki in the ribs sharply. "---er, I figured out that instead of being sucked up into the Universe of the Four Gods book, it would be the same way, but with this television set no da! We just have to find the correct button to press, and we would be sucked up into our world again na no da!" He gave Sakura the remote and continued. "I guess when we go inside, everything we do is shown on the screen, as if it was an actual television show no da. Joanna can probably watch over us that way, because with the Universe of the Four Gods book, another reader with a connection of some sort would be able to almost visualize what happened to the one he/she was connected to inside the book no da! If you two have something somewhat in common that you can wear, you would have that essential connection and Joanna would be able to see everything that happens to us in our world no da!"

                Sakura, Tasuki, and I stared at him with blank, drawn faces.

                "Did I … say too much no da?" Chichiri smiled nervously.

                I blinked suddenly. "Did you say we needed something in common for our connection? Well, in that case…" I got up and got my woven bracelet that I had hand made, and for myself, it had an "M" on it … then I found another one that looked exactly like it but had a "C" on it. I gave the one with the "C" to Sakura and we put each other's on.

                Sakura studied the bracelet carefully. "Our connection…I get it!"

                I put my hands together eagerly. "So…when are you guys gonna go in and start?!"

                "Well … later when your mom leaves for work…remember?" Sakura reminded me.

                I slouched. "Oh, right." I sighed; I couldn't wait to get started!


	14. Journey into the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho

**~ Chapter 12 ~**

Journey into the _Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho_

_(10 Minutes Later, Sakura's Point-of-View)_

                Knock, knock, knock.

                Tasuki sprang from his spot. "I'll get it!!"

                I pushed Tasuki back down onto the bed. "No, I will."

                For a full 20 minutes we waited for Joanna to finally return to the house, once the coast was clear and her mother was gone to work. Tasuki, Chichiri, and I melted into human blobs on her bedspread as we waited … and waited … and waited. Once she had come back, we would go right to our plan and get inside the _Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho_, in other words: the enchanted 20th-century television we stole from the school library media centre. Joanna was anticipating our arrival inside very much, feeling lucky that she could at least watch - if she couldn't come. I stopped in front of the closed door and opened it.

                "LET'S GO!" She whipped open the door the rest of the way as she leapt inside and dragged me into her bedroom. Tasuki and Chichiri sat up in acknowledgment, and when they did, they were both forced to their feet and squished behind where I was standing: in front of the TV.

                Joanna picked up the remote and made herself comfortable on her bedspread. "Soo, Chichiri, you say I have to press some button?" She studied the remote and started pressing all the buttons, one at a time. None worked.

                "You might have to press two or three at the same time no da," Chichiri advised as best as he could, as all three of us were crammed into one spot by the walk-in closet.

                "Okay then …" She pressed a few buttons, and that didn't work either. 

                "Try "Input" and "1" no da."

                She pressed the 'Input' button, then, holding down 'Input', she pressed '1'. 

                All I remember after that was Joanna cheering, a bright light, Tasuki and Chichiri squishing me even more till it almost hurt, and then, everything going black.

_~~ At least a few hours later ~~_

My eyes flickered as I slowly returned to consciousness. I could hear Tasuki and Chichiri talking, but in lowered tones.

"No, I think we should head straight for the Konan Capitol … we have to sort things out a bit no da, and anyway, we have no where else to go no da!"

                "Ya think Hotohori-sama was reborn?"

                "I would definitely suspect as much no da, and the same for the rest of the seishi na no da --- but …"

                "Yeah, yeah, I know: we wouldn't even know where ta start lookin'."

                "Sometimes I think you know me too well no da …"

                I opened my eyes slowly and took in my surroundings. There were masses of trees and green grass, and birds chirping amongst the quietness … and everything seemed very clear, very … unpolluted. Very unlike our modern world.

I was laid in a patch of grass by one of the trees, and from my position, I could see the sunlight breaking through where the leaves didn't cover the sky. And what I saw of the sky, it was perfectly blue. This definitely wasn't our modern world, but the world of ancient China.

I could still hear Tasuki and Chichiri talking, which gave me a secure feeling, since they knew the area by actual knowledge of previously being here, and I only knew it based on the information the series had given me. I turned my head; they were sitting about two trees away, facing one another and creating a plan. I sat up, and quicker than I had blinked, they were on either side of me, and I was holding my head.

"You okay (no da)?" They said at the same time.

I didn't respond to that, because I obviously was 'okay' since I was awake. "What happened? Where are we?"

Chichiri and Tasuki both blew a sigh of relief. "You were unconscious no da … I think it was the dramatic changes of going from one world to a totally different one was a little too stimulating no da."

"An' th' transportation business ta get here was rough … musta been worse fer a first-timer."

I nodded, the lightheadedness almost totally faded and forgotten. "So … we're going to the Konan Capitol then first?"

Chichiri blinked. "H-hai no da … to look for the first reborn seishi, Hotohori-sama."

"Well, I hope Joanna isn't too disappointed!" I shrugged and rose to my feet, making sure I wouldn't stumble and fall over. Chichiri drew out his kesa, laid it on the ground, and stepped into the center followed by Tasuki and I.

"We're too far to walk there no da … so we'll just be lazy and take this route no da!" He slammed the end of his staff into the middle and we were gone.


	15. Change of Plans! One Seishi to Find is E...

**~ Chapter 13 ~**

**Change of Plans?!**

**-One seishi to find is enough!-**

                The palace was beautiful.

                Far different from what I had ever seen in the animé, or the manga, it was beautiful … and huge! The sun shining brightly cascaded over the lot, making it more appealing to the eye. But we had other things to worry about at the moment.

                "You really think they'd let us inside as we are?" I turned to Chichiri and Tasuki behind me, who were climbing down from the tree we had landed in. "They might let you guys in, but as far as I'm concerned, I'm a stranger who could be capable of anything."

                Chichiri landed first before Tasuki. "I think if you're coming in with us, they should understand no ... da…" He trailed off as we stared at Tasuki, falling right out of the tree and slamming into the ground, making us wince and turn away, pretending as if we didn't notice a thing.

                "ITAI!!" Tasuki screamed, lifted himself from the hole in the ground, and walked to us with a pissed expression. Not only that, but he was covered in dirt and dust.

                "Are you really going in there like that?" I looked him over skeptically, cocking an eyebrow at his disgruntled look as he brushed himself off a little. I shrugged. 

                "Guess that'll do…" I sighed roughly. "Do we _really_ have to go see Hotohori-sama in order to find the other seishi?" I turned to face Chichiri and Tasuki.

                "Well…now that I think of it … we _do_ happen to be the two living seishi of Suzaku no da …" Chichiri looked up at the sky, touching his chin as he thought. "…we could probably travel freely without so much as a second glance no da!"

                I looked at Tasuki, who seemed very impatient with our talking. "What?? A change of plans?!" He asked us loudly. "Didn' we plan everythin' out already??"

                Chichiri and I looked at each other, silently confirming our new plan.

                "Yes, Tasuki … but one seishi to find is enough!"

_~ A couple of hours later, at least three or four at most…_

                "Chichiri!! WHERE are we going?!" 

                "I'm not exactly sure myself no da, but my senses tell me to go this way no da…so just follow na no da!!"

                I sighed. I knew I was complaining, but I couldn't help it. We've been traveling on foot for this long, and I was starting to lose energy, as well as my patience.

                Chichiri led the way, as he knew where the hell he was going. Tasuki and I followed up behind him, bringing up the rear. Both of us were far spent, but Tasuki seemed to have a bit more energy in him. I smiled as an idea popped into my head. Slowly inching behind Tasuki as to not look suspicious, I mustered up what little strength I had left and sprung at him, landing on his back and gripping his shoulders to stay on. I wasn't about to let go … I wanted a ride, dammit!!

                "WHAT the hell do you think yer doin'?!" Tasuki asked as he stumbled a bit, but regained his balance.

                "Piggyback ride!" I said simply. I was slowly slipping off, so I held on really tight around his neck. That wasn't good, as he started to gag and bend backwards.

                "I…can't breath!!"

                "Whoopss!" I grinned with my fangs and got on once again, getting a looser hold this time. "I'm not gonna let go, you know!" I yawned obviously and closed my eyes.

                "Oh … that's great…" He replied sarcastically under his breath, then raised his head and shouted ahead to Chichiri. "Oi! Can't yeh carry her fer awhile?! I'm fuckin' tired!"

                Chichiri kept his pace, but turned around and smiled briefly. "Sorry, Tasuki, but I have to keep my strength up too no da!" He turned, facing the path again. "She's asleep anyway no da."

                "Oh…" He replied, shortly followed by a large sweatdrop as he supported my dead weight. "How long 'till we git there again?"

                Chichiri doubled back to Tasuki's pace, not wanting to leave Tasuki to suffer alone. "Shouldn't be long now no da…I think we're close no da."

                Tasuki shifted me on his back. "Who're we goin' ta find? Sakura said only one seishi ta find is enough…"

                "Ohh…you'll see no da," Chichiri grinned. "Let's just say Joanna will be very pleased with us no da."


	16. Seishi Found! What Now?

**~ Chapter 14 ~**

**Seishi found! What now?**

                "Good God! It's about time we arrived!!" Tasuki, shifting my still asleep form on his back, looked up to see the small town with an overjoyed expression … which soon turned to confusion as he turned to Chichiri. "Hey … where are we, anyway?"

                Despite the thin layer of dirt and dust on his face, he smiled broadly and stepped in front of me. "We're in Chôko no da!"

                Tasuki's expression grew knowing as realization settled in. "Mitsukake, huh?" His face grew relaxed, as he knew he would be able to rest soon, just like myself on his back.

                "Let's go no da!" Chichiri, again, led the way through the many weaving dusty streets, staring in awe at the utter poverty displayed. We were in Chôko all right, but now we had to find him…

                Not very much long after we entered this town, did we find his small shack. The way we knew was that, when we passed by, we saw a figure sitting outside in ragged clothing. It was the second or third person outside, and this particular person was hunched over a couple dozen-medicine cups, busily working. From what we saw, he definitely resembled the physique of Mitsukake in his past life, but he was considerably younger. We couldn't believe how easy it was…

 It wasn't like a city, where hundreds upon hundreds of people would be in one place so not one soul could be found if you tried. It definitely wasn't like that.

We stood back on the road portion and off of his property … though, one wouldn't be able to figure out one from the other.

"Tasuki … you really think that's him no da?" Chichiri whispered to Tasuki. He nodded briefly.

"It has to be…let's go see 'im!" Tasuki walked briskly over to where the man was hunched over and whistled to get his attention, since he couldn't use his hands. Chichiri followed slowly, cautiously.

"Yo Mitsukake! It's been a while, ne?" Tasuki grinned with a fang sticking out.

The man looked up slowly and stared Tasuki in the face … then switched over to Chichiri, then went back and forth over and over again, as if taking this in. 

"Did you call me … Mitsukake?" His voice was younger, much less deep than it was. He also wore a single plain white headband around his forehead, and tied in the back. His black hair didn't stick up like it used to, it drooped down in the front, almost over his eyes and around the edges of the headband, and slowly stuck up a little as it went in more. The frame of his face was more pointed, and his eyes were wider than the half-closed ones he had. 

"Sure did!" Tasuki chirped. Mitsukake studied them for a few more minutes, then blinked, and gasped in realization.

"Oh Suzaku…" He whispered under his breath as he stood up … he was a little bit taller than Tasuki. "Tasuki … ? Chichiri … ?! What??" He looked from both of us quickly, with big curious eyes. "What are you doing here?!"

Chichiri placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mitsukake no da … we're here to take you with us no da."

"Take me … with you…?" He looked at Chichiri skeptically.

"Hai no da," He looked back at Tasuki, looking very worn out. "Why don't we go inside and discuss this over no da … I have a feeling you'll want us to explain ourselves no da."

Mitsukake nodded and silently led us inside his little shack. Chichiri followed right behind him, whilst Tasuki groaned and slowly trudged after them.

"Yeh know, I really can't support her forever!" His feet dragged on the ground, kicking up dust. My body started to fidget a little, catching Tasuki off-guard. "Hey! Whattya doin'?!"

"Where's that voice comin' from?" I mumbled, half awake and half asleep.

"What voice?"

I was waking up now. "Y'mean you don't hear it?"

"No…"

I listened in more … it was close. After a few more seconds of listening, it was totally silent.

"KKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"

I jumped a mile in the air, totally falling off of Tasuki's back and crashing into the ground so hard that dust clouds hid my body. My hair was frazzled and my eyes were huge, and bloodshot.

"JOANNA!!" I screamed at my bracelet. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Oh God, I was going to kill her …

Tasuki stared at me, sitting on the ground and yelling at my wrist. "What?? Who the hell are yeh screamin' at?!"

My head shot up as I stared at him with huge, wide awake eyes. "YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT?!"

He slowly shook his head. "No…I heard yeh screamin' at yerself though…"

"…" I stared at the bracelet, as it began to talk again, but not as loud.

"Only YOU can hear me!! Duh!!"

I slapped my forehead. "Oh great…so people won't think I'm too crazy as I talk to my own hand." I stood up and brushed myself off. Tasuki was in the closest vicinity, staring with an eyebrow cocked at me. Chichiri stood in a tiny shack's doorway, and another guy too, and they had the same face of confusion on. But wait … that other guy looks familiar…

"It's … MIIITTTSSSSUUUUKKKKAAAAAKKKKKEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Joanna shouted back through the bracelet, again, scaring the crap out of me. 

"He's Mitsukake?!" I whispered harshly, squinting my eyes to look more. He was wearing a headband…the hair was almost the same…No mistake here, he was Mitsukake. At my observing I didn't notice that had Tasuki went around behind me and started to push me inside the shack with Chichiri and Mitsukake.

 There wasn't much inside, except for a makeshift table with a few chairs, and pieces of material laid down on the floor to provide as a rug to sit on, instead of sitting on the dusty ground. All three of us sat in the chairs carefully, afraid that they might break. Mitsukake sat down after us at the table, and we started to talk. I had to listen to one more person too many, as Joanna kept blabbering on and on and on …

I think somewhere in the middle of the discussion, Chichiri turned to me.

"You haven't said a word at all no da … something wrong no da?"

I raised my arm and showed my wrist to him, while narrowing my eyes at it.

"Joanna won't stop talking…"


	17. No Purpose Just Come! Meet the Family: ...

**~ Chapter 15 ~**

**No Purpose … Just Come!**

**- Meet the Family: Bad First Impression!! - **

                "So … what you're saying is … you've come from her world," Mitsukake gestured to me. "…to take me with you…?"

                "Hai no da …"

                "But why?"

                Chichiri groped for an answer, making all these weird faces and hand gestures, before he finally turned to me. 

                I sighed. "Well, as stupid as it may seem, we really don't have a specific purpose, we just want to take you back with us." I leaned back in the chair and rested my right arm over my stomach, the arm with the God-forsaken talking bracelet. Tasuki seemed to have a better interest in his tessen, as he made him self more than comfortable at the table and examined it with great boredom.

                Mitsukake cocked an eyebrow at Chichiri. "No purpose?"

                "Iie … suminasen no da …but would you please come with us anyway na no da?"

                A pause. "Let me introduce you to my family, first." He stood up.

                I looked up from the bracelet quickly. "So you're coming?!"

                He turned around and grinned. "Sure! I'm a lot younger than I was, and I'd like to do something rather than sit around here!!" He ran off.

                I lowered my head to the bracelet again and whispered under my breath, "Doumo … all for the best, I'm sure."

                "HE'S COMING?!?!"

                "YES!!!" I shook my fist and looked around; I was outside the shack, in the front yard. "Stop yelling so loud!! I can hear you just fine … and I think I already made a bad first impression on Mitsukake!! Not to mention I'm scaring the crap out of Chichiri and Tasuki …"

                "That's okay! You're just insane anyway, so this isn't any different from anything else!"

                "Mou …" I drooped my head, but it raised just as quick as I felt a light tap on my shoulder. "Huh?" I turned around. It was Chichiri. 

                "Come meet Mitsukake's family no da! You won't believe who his sister is no da!" He pushed me back inside.

                It was a full family of four: a mother, father, and a sister … including Mitsukake, as the younger brother. Mitsukake definitely resembled his father's physique and looks, and carried his mother's gentleness. The sister looked exactly like the mother. Blonde hair, thin … she almost seemed familiar …

                "SHOKA!!!"

                I seethed between my teeth. I'll just talk to her later… ignore her now … talk to her later … ignore her now …

                "I HAVE A CHANCE! YES!!!" There was little party noises and singing that was barely audible, then she started singing on the top of her lungs. "SHOKA'S JUST HIS SIIIISTERRR!! SHOKA'S JUST HIS SIIISTERRRR!! YEAHHH!!!!"

                Holy crap … I couldn't take it anymore … I couldn't even hear a word any one else was saying to me!!

                "SSSSSSHHHUUUUUUTTTTT ………… UUUUUUPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!" I bellowed into the bracelet at the top of my lungs, in the loudest voice I could muster. I started hyperventilating, my eye twitching, and my breathing starting to calm as there was complete and utter silence on the other end … some say silence is golden … I believe them now …

                I looked up to find Mitsukake's entire family, including Mitsukake, staring wide-eyed and gaping at me. Chichiri WAS behind me, now he was with Tasuki on the other side of the room. I guess I yelled too loud … ?

                I laughed nervously and grinned with my fangs. "Sorry …" I held up my wrist with the bracelet on it for a second time and poked it with my left hand pointer finger. "She's a little … talkative … when she's in a good mood."  


	18. Yes It's Worth It

**~ Chapter 16 ~**

**Yes … It's Worth It.**

****

                A lot had happened in the last hour. I, well, made a complete idiot of myself, and right in front of complete strangers! But they say they forgive me for that … even though I still think they see me as a very strange child. Chichiri and Mitsukake had a tough time explaining this whole ordeal with his family. They would look at us strangely, and ask us what we were talking about. Quite frankly, I had a little bit of a hint that Mitsukake didn't really know what he was talking about either. 

                Mitsukake seemed very excited about going … as he said; he wanted some change. He'd like to do something new, even though he would have to leave his family and village … and world … behind. As much as he wanted to come, I knew it would be hard for him, and everyone else. But there was going to be benefits out of this … believe me. He was really working hard at convincing his parents that this would be good for them as well. Having one less mouth to feed, one less child to support … he says it would help the family's financial status a little bit. He does have a point. Even though in his heart he doesn't want to leave where he was born and grew up, he knows it'll be better for him and his family … and he'll be with his two old friends again. Maybe meet someone new … Heh, other than me … I laugh. How's he gonna take Mits the first time he sees her? I really hope she doesn't scare him like I did …

                Now that I look, Shôka looks quite a bit older than him. Maybe in or around her twenties, if I'm not mistaken. This would be a weight lifted from Mitsukake's shoulders, because if Shôka be as young as myself, or younger, she would take the pain of "onii-chan leaving" a great deal harder.

                We had to explain to Mitsukake that if he came along with us, he would never come back. Time flows slower where we live, and much, much faster in this world, so even if he spent a couple years in our world, his parents would be very elderly, or passed on … and his sister would be about the same age as his parents. That would come as a huge shock and heartbreaker, so it was either stay here, or come with us. You can guess what he chose.

Mitsukake is saying goodbye now … goodbye forever. His parents are crying as they hug him one last time. It's hard to watch, especially when I keep hearing Joanna talking and making more-than-audible sniffling noises through the bracelet. It looks like he's crying a little bit too.

                Shôka walks up to him and embraces him hard, and through her tears, tells him to be safe … and not to worry about them. I was really having second thoughts about having him leave and come with us, but I guess it was too late now. 

                Tasuki and Chichiri aren't in their seats anymore, I notice, when I feel a lit tap on the shoulder from Tasuki, silently telling me to follow. We stood by the door and waited patiently, letting them take as long as they needed.

                Shôka reluctantly let go, as she knew her "aniki" was never coming back. Mitsukake walked over to us near the door and opened it, letting us go step outside first. Still holding the doorknob, he turned around and smiled past his tears.

                "I'm going to miss you …"

                And he stepped out, the door making a small creak as it closed.


	19. Tamaneko!

**~ Chapter 17 ~**

**Tama-neko!**

                Silence. Comfortable silence, as we walked down and out of the dusty streets of Chôko. Well, at least there was silence for them … but for me … I sighed. Joanna's crying like an idiot … making as much noise as humanly possible. If only THEY could hear it … but no … I won't say anything. But … I _do_ have one question…

                "Um … where _are_ we going, anyway?" I knew Chichiri would have the answer to that one, and he turned his head slightly to me.

                "We're going to where we first landed when we arrived no da … and _you're …"_ He poked my nose, my head wobbling back and forth a bit as I cocked an eyebrow. "…going to get us back no da!"

                "Oh really?" 

                "Hai no da!" He turned back around to me again. "How else are we gonna get back no da?"

                "I understand _that_ … it's just … how's _HE_ going to handle it?" I finished off in a whisper to Chichiri, my mouth forming a straight grim line with a fang poking out at one end.

                "He's just gonna have to accept it no da … you gotta do this or we're stuck here no da!"

                "Right …" I shoved my hands into my pockets and concentrated on the dirt path. 

                "Oi! Where yeh goin'?!"

                I rolled my eyes. "Uh … THIS WAY MAYBE?! … feh …" I turned around to face this baka … but he was a couple feet back. I blinked. Everyone was, actually. I doubled back and stood behind Chichiri, peeking over his shoulder. He had his kasa in his hands … actually, one hand … his other was inside it. 

                "I think you remember him … because he sure misses you no da!" Chichiri then pulled out a long forgotten Tama-neko from the depths of his kasa, and placed him on Mitsukake's shoulder. He seemed satisfied enough, as he mewed in reply and situated himself atop his perch.

                I smiled. "He's back again…" Chichiri grinned in embarrassment.

                "I have to admit that I almost forgot about him in there no da!" He scratched the back of his head. "But that would have been all right anyway, since it's nice enough accommodations for a cat to stay in no da."

                Tasuki turned around and started ahead of us. "Let's go already!!"

                "All right, all right!" I rolled my eyes, and caught up with him.

**_~~ Four … long … tedious hours later …_**

****

****"It's déjà vu all over again!!" I hung my head as my feet dragged and kicked up dirt. Tasuki was in the same position, while Chichiri and Mitsukake looked as if they were good to go for another four more hours.

                "Remind me again, Chichiri, why we can't jus' TELEPORT there!!!" Tasuki complained.

                Chichiri 'tsk'ed. "Tasuki-san no da! It builds character no da!" He said all-too-cheerfully. "I mean … if Mitsukake and I can do it no da … why can't you na no da?"

                He hung his head as well. "'Cause I'm a big baby," He practically whined under his breath.

                I smacked him upside the head, sending him crashing into the ground … a little too hard. "Baka!" … maybe WAY too hard … he's not moving.

                Mitsukake turned around and eyed Tasuki, dead on the ground, and me, standing next to him, pretending to not know what just happened.

                "You know … my powers still haven't awakened yet … so don't hurt him _too_ much until then …" He eyed me nervously and caught up with Chichiri. He just doesn't get that I'm just naturally insane …

                "STOP SCARING HIM YOU BAKA!!!" 

                HOLLLYYYYY crap … she HAS to stop doing that … especially when I've been traveling for way too long. I look down at Tasuki; he's still just lying there.

I shrug. " … I guess I'll have to let some of my powers slip …" I pick him up piggyback style and carry his dead weight slowly behind Chichiri and Mitsukake. Déjà vu all right … only it's the other way around this time.

I sweatdrop as he suddenly snores really loud in my ear, for the 50th time today, scaring the crap out of me. WHEN are we going to get there?! I'm not gonna make it!!


	20. Heart Attack! Finally, We Get To Rest!

**~ Chapter 18 ~**

**Heart attack! **

**-Finally, we get to rest!-**

                It really wasn't too long after Tasuki was knocked out, did the sky get pitch black. I blew a huge sigh of relief, as I knew that Chichiri would find a place to stop and spend the night … and I could get this huge freeloader off of me!!

                Chichiri and Mitsukake stopped ahead of us. "We're stopping here no da!!" He called out behind him, barely looking back as he set his staff against a tree, and unhooked his kesa from the loop in the middle. Mitsukake made no hesitation to sit right on down, as he leaned his back against another tree, obviously now showing the wear-and-tear of the tedious traveling. Tama immediately jumped into his lap and curled up to sleep.

                I, however, was responsible for this baka on my back, but right now all I wanted to do was sit, rather than stand … even if it meant sitting on him … hey, at this point I didn't care one bit.

                …Buuuut nope! My good intuition had to take charge as I took him off my back and leaned him against another tree, moving Chichiri's staff from it and setting it flat on the ground. Once I moved him he made another loud snore in my ear … and if he had been awake, he would have gotten a good taste of the grass and dirt that was just itching to meet him.

I sighed wearily and let my knees unscrew, falling flat on my back against the ground. It didn't hurt at all … all I felt were my feet throbbing. Before I forgot, I untied the bracelet from my wrist and stuffed it in my pocket, along with my black goggles that I took off the top of my head. Now I would be able to sleep … undisturbed. I yawned, my mouth going as wide as my own face, and afterwards felt something crash against my face.

"Hey!!!" I threw it off on reflex and glared at Chichiri. He threw his kesa at me … again.

"Try not to snore again no da!" He yawned himself, and put his hands behind his head. "Or we won't get any sleep no da! We still have a little bit more traveling to do tomorrow no da."

I looked around. Mitsukake was already dead asleep, and Tasuki … well, he's another story. I lifted up the kesa.

"Don't you want it this time??"

He shook his head and grinned. "Iie no da! I'm used to sleeping like this no da … oyasumi no da."

…Jeez … he falls asleep quick. 

I wasn't used to sleeping outside, on account that I've never done it before. I shivered. And it's damn cold out here! The kesa was relatively big, so I covered my entire body with it, even right over my head. I was asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

My eye twitched a little as my brain silently told me to get up … or was that a voice? I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I was awake … and that meant more traveling. Great. 

I kept my eyes closed … slowly falling back into unconsciousness. 

"OHAYO NO _DAAAAAAAA!!!!_"

…not for long. My eyes snapped open to greet the face of an SD Chichiri hovering over me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Chichiri slapped a hand over my mouth and quickly looked around at Mitsukake and Tasuki. A mystery how they managed to sleep through that …

"Shh no da!" He plopped himself on the ground and sighed, still SD. "I didn't know you were THAT scared of me no da!!"

I sat there, a tad bit stunned, my hair frazzled out every which way. The SD Chichiri started to snicker, and I got pissed.

"I am when you do _that_ to me!!" I put a hand over where my heart was, and turned SD as well. "Yeh gave me a heart attack!!"

Chichiri stood up and gave me a pint-sized bear hug around the neck. "Gomen no da."

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Well … I guess I kin forgive yeh this time …"


	21. Return to Reality: Part 1

**~ Chapter 19 ~**

**Return to Reality: Part 1**

**_(half hour later)_**

****

                "Run this by me again … how long will it take to get there??" I was kind of half listening, as I was tying the bracelet back on and flipping my goggles back to their perch on the top of my head.

                "A-ano … just about three hours no da."

                Tasuki grumbled and Mitsukake sighed heavily. "Three hours?!"

                I flinched, my eyebrow twitching as I heard Tasuki loudly complain. How dare he complain when it was ME who carried his sorry ass all the way here?!

                "What are YOU complaining about, huh?!" I walloped him over the head good, crossed my arms, and pretended as if he had never said a word.

                Mitsukake lay on his back and mindlessly played with part of his headband. "Is it really worth all this pain and torture?" He said dramatically, adding the exhausted sigh for flavor. No one bought it, naturally.

                "YES IT IS DAMMIT!!!!" Mits bellowed into the bracelet, once she saw it was back on. 

                A sweatdrop rolled down the side of my head. "Good morning to you, too …" I mumbled.

                Just about three hours later, we were very close to our destination. For some reason, I didn't feel as worn out and tired as I did before. But I shrugged that off as mere luck. Tasuki looked as if he would latch on to someone's ankles and let them drag his butt the rest of the way. No such luck. What's that saying … no free rides? Well, I guess I'll give that a try, even though he had won me over before.

                I think another reason why I wasn't so tired out was because I wasn't thinking of how much my feet hurt … rather, I was thinking of what different kinds of spells I could use to get us back. I knew, one way or another, I had to reveal my wings to Mitsukake. Since he was levelheaded like Chichiri, maybe he wouldn't take it so hard … like Tasuki. I really hoped so.

                This place looked familiar … well, at least the trees did. It looked about noontime, since the sun was right overhead, making scattered shadows on the ground of the leaves from the trees. It was the same serene forest we had first arrived in. Now we just had to find some sort of a clearing … it was way too tight here …

                "It was … right here no da!" What dumb luck, he stopped right in the middle of a nice-sized space between the trees.

                "Great…this'll be perfect." I glanced down to the bracelet and spoke into it. "You got room fer four people in there? We're comin' now."

                "I can't make any more room than there is now, you know!!"

                "Right …" I paused. "Try not to startle him too much, okay??"

                "IIII won't …… too much…"

                I sighed exasperatedly. "Whatever," I paused again, thinking. "You can explain … THIS … to him, can't you?"

                "Sure! 'Cuz there's no where else for him to stay … except for here!!" She cackled under her breath.

                I closed my eyes, taking a breath, deciding not to continue any farther. I walked back towards the group.

                "Okay. Let's get started."


	22. Return to Reality: Part 2

**~ Chapter 20 ~**

**Return to Reality: Part 2**

                I assembled everyone, including myself, into a tight circle to begin. I took another breath.

                "Okay … everyone ready?" They all nodded mutely. I turned my head to Mitsukake a little.

                "Forgive me … this'll all be explained soon enough."

                "…What??"

                I ignored everything else around me as I brought my hands together, closed my eyes, and silently went over the spell in my head. Soon enough, my body started to glow scarlet … instead of emerald … soon passing on so everyone else was glowing as well. I shut my eyes tighter; cold sweat dripping down the back of my neck, as I knew what was coming next. My wings sprouted from my back so quickly, it was almost painful. I spread them out full length and wrapped them totally around the small group, still going over the spell in my head … over and over again. The scarlet glow started to flash faster and faster, until we disappeared entirely.

                "Yes! All right!!" Joanna had her nose pressed flat against the television screen, and both her hands pressed against it on either sides of her face as well. Her eyes got very wide as she saw us, as well as the picture on the screen itself, disappear. Since I was coming back, there was no medium in the other world that would allow Joanna or anyone else see anything but I bright red screen.

                When the screen turned red again, she reeled back abruptly and switched it off, shoving the huge TV back into her walk-in closet.

Just as she had shut the door, we had arrived back safely with no trouble. She froze in place: her hand still on the door's handle, and her eyes staring at the wood grain.

"Ah … perfect!" I exclaimed happily as I used another spell to retract my wings. "That went so much better than I thought it would!"

Joanna slowly turned her head toward us, with the hugest, scariest grin that I had ever seen. 

"Holy ……"

Joanna charged like a bull at Mitsukake and sent him crashing into her dresser, squeezing the hell out of him.

Chichiri and Tasuki cringed. I put my hand over my face. "…Shit."

"FFFFIINNAAAAALLLLLLYYYYYY!!!!!!!" Joanna screamed as loud as she did through the bracelet. "I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE!! JEEZ!! YOU COULD HAVE GONE A LITTLE FASTERRRR YOU KNOW … LEAVING ME WAITING THIS LONG!!!!" She gave him another squeeze, and through my fingers, I could have sworn he turned a shade of blue.

"Umm…you must have been only waiting a few minutes compared to our 2 days …"

"BUT STILLL!!!!" Joanna didn't finish. She didn't seem to care anymore.

Mitsukake finally caught his breath. "Wh-what the hell is going on here?!" He sputtered.

Joanna grinned at him. "_I_ would be Joanna … and I think you're going to have to get used to me real fast … since we're gonna be around each other for a loooooong time, buddy!" Mitsukake gave her a look, clearly confused.

I sat down on Joanna's bed, fumbling with the quilt on the top. "Um … now that I'm back … how am I going to explain to my parents where I was?!" I sighed. "I gave them a note saying I wasn't going to come back … damn it …"

Joanna sat down too; the other three already had made themselves comfortable around the room. Mitsukake slumped in the circular chair, Tasuki leaned against Joanna's second dresser near the computer, and Chichiri sat in her computer chair.

"I'm not sure either … I haven't really thought of that until now …"

I thought of something. It really sounded outrageous, but maybe it could be done … if we did it right.

"How about we get an apartment somewhere for all five of us … and live on our own from now on?"

Joanna stared at me like I was crazy. "What the hell are you talking about??"

"I'm talking about getting an apartment in … I dunno … NYC and living by ourselves from now on! We could get jobs and pay off the rent easily!!" I was convincing myself. "Plus … I can't go back to my house now … it's too late."

"I don't know about this … I mean … how are we going to afford it in the first place?"

"Well, I've been saving up for over a year now … and if you have something we could pile it together and have enough!" I grinned. "Whattya think?"

We turned our glances to the guys … who in turn looked at each other and nodded. I looked at Joanna again.

"Okay …" She said, smiling at the end. "I do have some money on me as well."

~~ That night, at about a little past midnight …

                "I'm back!" I whispered, reappearing into Joanna's room quietly. The room was dark except for a little light, just enough so we could see each other and not trip over anything.

                "You got th' money?" Tasuki asked.

                "Yep … no problem." She handed over a wad of bills and some loose change. "I just teleported there … it was very easy, actually." Joanna counted what she and I had.

                "It looks like we are gonna be able to get an apartment … we definitely have enough, and some extra cash to get food and other stuff." She looked up and smiled, stuffing the money into her wallet. Mitsukake and Chichiri sat in silence, just listening for any other noises around the house.

                I sat down in the little circle. "In order for our parents and relatives to not find us … we'll have to change our first names, naturally." I thought for a minute, my eyebrows coming together. My gaze wandered to my 'C' bracelet. 

                Joanna caught on as she saw what I was looking at. "How about …" She thought it over again, raising her own wrist to show her 'M' bracelet. I caught on as well, grinning and exposing my fangs.

                "I'll be Chiri … and you be Mits!"


	23. Mitsukake: Revelations of the New World

**~ Chapter 21 ~**

**Mitsukake: Revelations of this New World**

                Mitsukake sat there … dumbfounded.

"Wh-what … is all of this?"

'Mits' and I exchanged glances. There was so much we had to go over with him.

                "Ah … Mits, would you…?"

                "Sure!" She dragged him to his feet and gave him a tour of everything … literally. She went over even the tiniest stuff, because there was nothing like what she had in his old world. Mitsukake just followed along with great interest, sinking it all in.

                Tasuki crossed his arms, and looked up at me. We still sat in our little circle, kind of watching Mits go through everything with him. Kinda like their "bonding" time … if that's what you wanted to call it.

                "So … yer taking half of Mitsukake's and Chichiri's names for your own, eh?"

                "Yep! … That is … if you don't mind …" I switched over to Chichiri.

                "Doesn't bother me no da," He grinned.

                "Great! I'm sure Mitsukake doesn't mind either."

I watched him play with her lamp, turning it on and off as she showed him.

"Wow!" He turned it off, then on for a third time. "I've really been missing out, huh?"

As soon as she saw that he had got the hang of it, she whisked him off to her computer, turning it on and explaining everything about it.

"Chichiri …"

"Hm?"

"We're really going to need your help a lot if we want to get an apartment … and jobs too."

"That's okay no da!"

"You sure?"

He nodded.

"I'm just … still young." I looked down at my hands. "We both are; Mits and I … this won't be very easy in the beginning."

"I kin help too, yeh know."

I looked up at Tasuki and smiled at him, bowing my head slightly. "Thank you, Tasuki … I'm grateful."

He flashed his infamous fanged grin again. "No prob…I AM two years older, right? That's a lil bit of a difference." 

I nodded happily. This will work out … it has to …

                "Mou! If I brought something like this back home, I'd never be able to sell it … it'd cost too much!" Mitsukake sat down in the computer chair and examined the entire computer a last time.

                "They are kind of expensive here too, but not as bad I guess …" Mits smiled, and dragged him over to her CD player. He watched in awe as she popped in a CD as if it were nothing, press play, turn up the volume, then turn it down, etc. 

                All three of us in the circle tried our best to ignore the blasting music, and try and talk to each other above the sound. I was relieved when she turned it down just as quickly … I could hear myself again! Mitsukake on the other hand, was amazed and sat very close to the speakers; not caring about how much of his hair was blown back by the sound.

                He cracked a smile through his windblown hair and face. "Sugoi!!"

_~~ About two hours later, of touring the house … and the rest of us talking stuff over……_

                The three of us were still in Mits' room, talking about whole apartment ordeal, when Mits and Mitsukake were touring the basement. She told him to sit down, and he did so, sitting right down on the ground where he stood. She shook her head and sat down across from him.

                "I guess now's a good time to explain what's going on with Chiri … right?"

                Mitsukake looked as if he had just remembered, and nodded, picking up a black felt-tip pen and tested it out by writing on his hand.

                "Well … how do I put this lightly?" She sat there thinking for a minute. "Ah … she's Suzaku's child."

                Mitsukake dropped the pen. "…Nani?"

                She nodded. "That's pretty much explains her wings and her powers …"

                He sat there in silence. 

                "U-um…"

                "Oh…oh my God…" He stared at her. "I would have never guessed …" His hand twinged, and he looked down at it. "Hey …" Mits' gaze followed too, her eyes widening. "What…??" 

                On his hand, his left hand was the symbol of 'sadness,' his seishi symbol that he had owned in his past life. And it was glowing crimson, the black ink totally eradicated.

                "I had no idea … I didn't even know I was writing that …" He stared at his hand. "Is this my power…?"

                She looked up with a very surprised expression. "Sure is …"

**A lil note from ME! ^^**

Oki doki … well … Mits was kind enough to explain everything to Mitsukake … so he's more understanding now … and (yes Mits) HE SAID MORE THAN ONE SENTENCE!! LOL ^^

More coming soon! ^_~ Hope yeh liked! (and hope it didn't suck … . I managed to sit down and write this in between doing other work and chores @.@;;)

~ Chiri

oh yeah … sorry it was so short!! x.x it seems the past few chapters have been kind of short … -.-;;;; 


	24. Role Playing

**Note: **Okay … well I was reading the last chapter over and I noticed that I didn't set any time frame or whatever!! @_@ Well, when Mits was touring the house with Mitsukake, it was into the next day … she was a bad girl and skipped school again lol. Just thought I needed ta clear that up with ya'll … now this next chapter takes place in that very same next day still with no parental supervision …

**~  Chapter 22 ~**

**Role-Playing**

            We were all gathered back into Mits' room; Mits had just pretty much finished the grand tour. Mitsukake needed about five heads to be able to look at all there was to see. I smiled, remembering what I had to go through when Tasuki and Chichiri were knew to this world. But it was all right now; they had grown pretty much accustomed to it. Only one problem remained … Mitsukake's clothes.

            "He needs clothes." I pointed out. "Before we do anything else he needs to get something more appropriate."

            Mits thought for a moment. "Maybe I can find something here …" She hopped off the bed and out of the room.

            Mitsukake looked a little modest. "Y-you don't have to … I mean, it's not that bad … is it?" He looked around at us, and then at himself. "Well … I guess you're right, then."

            "Don't worry no da! Mits should find something for you … 

Tasuki joined in. "Yeh aren't as tall as yeh used ta be, so it'd be easier ta find yeh somethin'."

            Mitsukake looked down at Tama and pat it's head. "Anything would be better than what I'm wearing, in that case." Tama mewed at the same time Mits came barreling in from her parents' room with a pile of clothes in her arms.

            "I think I've got something here …" She flopped them on the bed and looked up at Mitsukake. "We'll go into the kitchen as you change, okay? If you need help we'll send someone in."

            He looked hesitant. "Okay."

            Ten minutes later the door opened, and out emerged Mitsukake clad in khaki pants, a white tank and a blue plaid overshirt. He also had his single white headband tied around his mass of drooping black hair. 

            "Nice ensemble yeh picked out, Mits," I turned to her, and at the sight of water I instinctively flipped my goggles over my eyes and backed away. She stood half hunched over, her eyes as big as plates and a waterfall flowing out of her mouth. As if she clicked, she returned back to normal and grinned.

            "It looks perfect!! A lot better than what you had."

            Mitsukake didn't seem to notice her previous behavior, but Chichiri, Tasuki, and I certainly did, and just merely nodded at her statement.

            "All righty then … where were we?"

            Since the majority of us were in the kitchen, we sat down at the table.

            "Umm…discussing the apartment stuff, I think," Mits was the only one to answer.

            I looked at Chichiri. "Any suggestions?"

            "Well … I do have one suggestion no da." He started slowly. "But you may not like it that much no da."

            "Just tell us!" Tasuki blurted out.

            "Well … I could shipshape our bodies and make us of a more extended family look no da." We stared at him. "Like, a mother and father figure, two grandparents … and a child no da?" He counted off on his fingers. "That makes five na no da."

            Silence.

            "If it gets us an apartment for US …and not our 'alter egos' … then I'll do it." I finished as slowly as I had broken the silence.

            "Tell us our roles … we'll all do it."


	25. Apartment Found

**~ Chapter 23 ~**

**Apartment Found**

            "Let's just get there, find the apartment, and then do the changing around no da …" 

            I eyed him suspiciously, but went along with it. "Obviously, we'll have to teleport."

            Mits stood up. "Right … I'll leave a note." She ran over the refrigerator and picked up the Dry Erase marker and started writing on the white board. I sighed. She was going to do the same thing I did … ? Oh, good move … take me as a role model. But, if that's what had to be done to go, then by all means, do it.

            She was finished in a matter of 3 seconds. I looked up curiously to see what the heck she could have written so quickly …

            "There!" She said, and put the pen back.

            We all sweatdropped, because on the board was in big letters: "'Bye!" That was it … ?

            "All right … we ready no da?" He laid down his kesa on the tile floor and stepped in the middle of it. Mitsukake gently placed Tama on the kitchen table and stroked its fur.

"Now … you behave nicely from now on, you hear?" He pat its head, as it looked at him mournfully. "I'm sorry … but I have to go. You can stay here…they'll just think you're a stray that wandered in." Tama's whiskers drooped, but inside he knew all-too-well that he couldn't argue with his master. It sat obediently on the table and watched him walk onto the kesa with the rest of us.

            This was it. The last of this house … this town … this neighborhood. We were going to continue living in the heart of New York. Not like I was disappointed with that fact, I mean, I was going with four of my other friends. This was going to be a lotta fun …

            Our bodies started to get sucked into the kesa, until eventually disappeared from sight all together.

            WHAM!

            "ITAI!!" Tasuki screamed in my ear. I would have said the same thing if I hadn't have fallen right on top of him. Oops … I shrugged it off as I looked around me. Mitsukake, Mits and Chichiri were all sprawled out over each other as well, as it was a pretty tight space in this alleyway. I got up.

            "Hey … where'd yeh take us, Chichiri?" I slowly peered out into the sidewalk and into the bright sunlight. Tall buildings, shops, and people everywhere … at least we knew we were in the right place. Chichiri got up followed by the rest, and peered out as well.

            "Well, I was aiming for a good spot where some nice-sized apartments are located no da … I think we're – pretty close no da."

            "We're gonna need a damn big apartment ta fit all of us, y'know…" Tasuki peeked through our shoulders. Mits broke the little gathering by shoving us all flat out into the sidewalk. 

            She brushed her hands off. "NOW I can see!" She deliberately stepped all over the three of us, pretending to not know a thing. Mitsukake tried his best to step around us, when that was totally impossible because we blocked the entire passageway.

            "W-would yeh … STOP FRIGGIN' STEPPIN' ON ME???"

            She looked down. "Oh!" She took another step, as to get a better look. "I didn't even see you guys down there! Sorry!" She stepped off casually and stood next to Mitsukake.

            "OKAY!!!" I got up and brushed myself off. "Can we GO already?! I'm tired of this!!" I dragged my flattened body ahead of the group.

_~~ After 20 minutes of searching …_

            I stopped and looked up at a large white house, with a "For Rent" sign out in front. "Success!!" I couldn't believe our luck!!

"Nice!!"

            "It's perfect!"

            "…and right on the outskirts no da! It's not as busy here no da!!"

            "I better get a room with a lock …"

            I slapped Tasuki on the back of the head. "Oh, come on!"

            Chichiri clapped his hands together, gathering us to order.

            "There's a phone number on the sign … let's call and arrange a meeting with the landlord as soon as we possibly can!"

            "…Like now?"

            "If we can! We have no where else to stay no da!"

            There was a pause as we looked around for a payphone. There was one a little ways down the street. "Down there!"

            Mits gave Chichiri the seventy-five cents he needed and dialed the number. It rang three times before a middle-aged sounding man picked up the phone.

            "Hello?"

            Chichiri spoke in his lowered, less-used voice. After all, he WAS the oldest of them all, right?

            "Yes, Hi … I would like to rent out the entire house you have out for … um … rent?" God, he didn't sound very convincing…but I guess the guy bought it, because the conversation furthered. After a bit, he hung up and grinned, going back to his old self.

            "Bought it no da!"

            We all blew a sigh of relief that we didn't know we were holding.

            "Jeez … I thought you were going to slip with a 'no da!' or two!!" I said, exasperatedly.

            Tasuki butt in. "Soooo … when're we seein' this guy??"

            "Right now no da!" He rubbed his hands together. "Let's get started na no da!!"


	26. Extended Family

**~ Chapter 24 ~**

**Extended Family**

            I wouldn't call it déjà vu … but it sure felt like it. Chichiri had us cram into the nearest alleyway so he could shape shift us without drawing attention. That'd be a sight you don't normally see …

            Tasuki cocked an eyebrow and eyed Chichiri. "You'd better not do anything crazy …"

            Chichiri snickered under his breath. "Since this is an extended family no da …" He coughed to cover up a laugh. "I'll be the father figure no da … since I'm the one who will do ALL of the talking no da," He was covered in a cloud for a few seconds, afterwards reappearing with out much change. He was just a little taller, had different clothes, and didn't wear his mask.

            "Mits will be the mother figure … while Mitsukake poses as the 5-year-old son no da …" Now they were in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared away Mits was a bit taller and older looking, just about the same age as Chichiri, and with different clothes … otherwise, it was just the same old Mits. Mitsukake was only up to Mits' knee, his hair was very short and tied into a little ponytail at the crown of his head, and he had different clothes. He looked down at himself, and his eyes bugged out.

            "I go from a 17-year-old to a 5-year-old?! I DON'T NEED THIS!!" He pulled on his little purple shirt with a huge Barney© face on it. "WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING?!"

            Mits patted his head like a puppy and picked him up. "5-year-old clothes … what else??" She squeezed him … while Mitsukake gasped for breath.

Tasuki and I were the only ones left in the back of the alley. We just stood there, trying to blend in with the brick walls on either side of us … maybe he wouldn't see us … 

Wrong.

Chichiri rounded on us and grinned evilly. Tasuki and I exchanged a worried glance and backed up. If this was an extended family … then that meant … we took off down the alley.

"HEY GRANDPA, GRANDMA … WHERE YA GOING NO DA?!" He screamed after us, and we were engulfed in the cloud of smoke as well. 

We all walked out of the alleyway calmly, as if nothing was going on or happening. At least … the front half was …

"CHICHIRI……I AM GOING TO _KILL _YOU!!"

"NOT IF I GET HIM FIRST!!" I waved around my cane.

Chichiri turned around and laughed. "Oh, come on Chiri!!" He snickered really loud. "That's a good look for you no da!!" Mits started to laugh as well.

Chichiri had morphed us into, indeed, a grandpa and a grandma … he had modeled us from the Great Grandmother and Happosai from Ranma ½ © … damn him … why the hell did I introduce him to that … 

Tasuki waved around his cane as well. "Where is this fuckin' place?! Let's get this over with so I kin turn back damn it!!" 

I thwacked him upside the head. "Stop yer complainin'!!"

After that, it was war.

Chichiri, Mits, and Mitsukake tried to ignore it by walking ahead of us. We walked a little ways down the street, then crossed it and walked a couple blocks, eventually coming to a small building.

"This is it no da," Chichiri turned around to us, still beating each other senseless with our canes. "You'll have to stop that for now no da."

We reluctantly stopped. We would do anything to get out of these forms …

"Please, come in!" The man waved us into his little office. We brought up the rear, walking rigidly as we were forced to be somewhat normal.

"We would like to rent out the apartment we called about earlier …" He winced a little, barely remembering to not use the 'no das.' "…And we have no place to stay … we'd like to get settled as soon as we can."

"That's fine!" The man smiled. "We've been waiting awhile for that place to be rented out … you can take it!"

More talking ensued … I was just zoning in to what I had become. An incredibly short and incredibly ugly grandmother with long white hair. Tasuki looked no better … I kinda felt bad FOR him. We stood there side by side, holding our canes upright, with very pissed looks on our faces. 

After a couple of minutes of drawling on and on … Tasuki started banging his cane on the floor loudly to get Chichiri's attention that we just wanted the hell out of here…


	27. Apartment: Obtained!

**~ Chapter 25 ~**

**Apartment: Obtained!**

            "Arigato no da!" Chichiri waved to the man as he shut the door behind him, leaving the man to stare at the door.

            "…What?"

            We had finally stepped outside, and gathered ourselves; noticing it had just turned to nightfall, the sky was a hue of dark blue and black. Tasuki and I tapped our feet impatiently.

            "Okay … okay …" He put his hands together to start the spell. "Since it's dark enough and there aren't people around that much, we'll just do it quickly right here no da." He chanted a spell, and in a second we were all engulfed in smoke, returning to our regular forms.

            Mits ended up almost falling over as she forgot to put Mitsukake down, and she had a hard time carrying him now that he was his regular old self again. She grinned nervously and let him go and faced Tasuki and I, who stood side-by-side, happy that we were ourselves again, but not because of past events that still haven't been cleared up.

            "Hehe…gomen no da …" Chichiri scratched the back of his head nervously. After a few seconds of no reply, he turned around quickly and started to march off towards the new apartment.

            "Let's go no da!!" He urged Mits and Mitsukake to start walking, and right away.

            "O-okay …"

            We still stood in place, until we noticed that they were walking ahead, and we couldn't catch their attention anymore.

            "Oi! Matte!!"

            "Yeah … where th' hell do yeh think yer going?!" We chased after them, who started to run, and we ended up chasing them the short distance up the blocks and across the street: to our new apartment.

            It sure seemed in better shape once you got closer to it. I couldn't believe our deal we got on it, too. I bet it looked just as good inside than it did on the outside.

            Yeah, I was a little pissed at Chichiri, but I guess I can forgive him again. I really can't keep a grudge on him … no matter how much I tried. So I decided to throw it away and forget about it … after all, the whole thing did get us this apartment, didn't it? I patted his shoulder heartily as Mits, Mitsukake, and Tasuki walked around on the porch, examining everything.

            "Yeh did good." He grinned in reply and followed me up the steps, unlocking the door. I peeked under his arm with Tasuki and Mits, while Mitsukake looked above Chichiri.

            The inside was prettier than we imagined. _This_ was an apartment?! I wasn't about to complain, we got a really good deal on it, after all.

            "Wow …" Mits walked in, gaping in awe as she examined the living room. She grinned widely as Mitsukake walked into the room too and checked for dust on the windowsills and on top of the TV.

"It's really clean here, too!"

"I'm gonna like it here!" Mits flopped onto the couch.

            "You ain't kiddin'!" I yelled from the kitchen. I had opened the fridge and looked inside. "This is a bigger fridge than the one I had back home!!"

            Chichiri followed me in. "Oh great, so we have to support your endless hunger no da?" He looked over the refrigerator door and at me, an eyebrow cocked. "I thought this was gunna be easy no da!"

            "Aw come on … I don't eat that much!" I patted my stomach and grinned with a fang poking out. "I mean look at me, the gluttony doesn't show, ne?"

            He sighed. "Iie no da … come on, let's go find everyone else no da," I followed him out of the kitchen and into the living room. Mits and Mitsukake were checking out the TV. Of course, she let Mitsukake handle the remote, so he was changing the channel every half second.

            "Where's Tasuki na no da?"

            Mits looked over from the TV frenzy. "I think he went upstairs." She turned back, face faulting at his TV madness. He was still a little new to all of this …

            "Tasuki! Yo, Tasuki! Where are yeh?" I called down the hallway. Chichiri was checking out the rooms ahead of me. Soon after, Tasuki's head popped out of one of the rooms on the end.

            "Over here!" He waved us to him. "Check it out! This is my place!" We looked in. It was a nice sized room, and it would fit Tasuki well.

            "There are enough rooms here for all of us no da!" He ran to one of them and looked inside. "This one seems to be okay no da …" He smiled broadly. "I'll take this one I guess no da!" I ran to the room across from him.

            "Of course, this one already has my name on it," 

            "But you didn't even look to see if it was okay for you no da…"

            "I already know it's okay!" I leaned against his doorframe, and, with my finger, made a path from his room to mine. "See? THAT'S why!"

            He blushed. "N-no daaa…"


	28. As I Recall

**~  Chapter 26 ~**

**As I Recall …**

_(three ½ months later)_

            Yep. Three and a half months. And a lot has happened since.

            We had all gotten local jobs around the city, and we had slowly been able to pay for clothing and room stuff. We had long decorated our rooms to what we wanted, not to mention the rest of the house as well. We all had grown very accustomed to our new life, as well as to each other, as we all had become closer friends with everyone.

            Mitsukake's gotten more with the 20th century by now. Mits has helped him tremendously along the way; he must be grateful. Speaking of their relationship, it's much more than it was. Let's just say that Mits couldn't be happier.

            Chichiri and I've gone up another step as well, so to speak. We still aren't totally clear on what Suzaku wanted when he sent him here, but he seems to not have regretted it happening. As he had said, and I quote: "I'm really glad to have come here and met you, and everyone else no da." I know I'm just as happy as Mits is.

            Tasuki is right at home here. Both of our new relationships, speaking of Mits and I, don't bother him one bit. We're still all real good friends, after all. He's really the backbone of all of us. What would we do without him?

Both Mits and my birthdays have passed, but only about a month ago. We're happy to have gotten older, because we have more choices and responsibilities … and we don't feel as young anymore. And that's always a good thing, right? We had a big party on both days, and it was a lot of fun. A definitely Sweet 16 birthday … because that was when both of our lives changed. The people we had admired had finally come clean.

I sit here on the dark porch at two hours after midnight, and recall to that time. It had seemed that we had just moved in … just seemed like yesterday when Chichiri had appeared in my bedroom back at home … when Chichiri told me something I wanted to hear, pretty much ever since I met him, and got to know him. It seemed way too soon, but it really wasn't.

I laugh. It's just about damn time something happened too.

_The scene wasn't too different, except it was the night of my 16th birthday. I never really had birthday parties in my favor … I didn't think that it was that much of a big deal. Everyone else, however, thought differently._

_"You guys … you really shouldn't have …"_

_Mitsukake spoke up. "You don't turn 16 every day, you know!"_

_"Yeah … you deserve a party," Mits continued. "When was your last one … when you turned 11??"_

_I thought for a moment. "I actually … don't remember." I grinned as Chichiri popped out of nowhere and put his kasa on my head awkwardly, so it lay sideways and covered half my face._

_"That's some party hat yeh got there," Tasuki said, pointing at it._

_I tilted it so it was on my head correctly. "Oh yeah … feel the festivities."_

_Of course, after a little more of the party, out of nowhere, Tasuki whipped out a bottle of Saké and a shot cup. Of course, his shot cup was a regular-sized beer mug. Without a second glance or word, he started to gulp it down, while the rest of us tried to take it away from him._

_The rest of us, meaning not including me … I had managed to sneak out and sit outside. It was quiet out; I wanted some peace and quiet before going inside to a very drunk and loud Tasuki._

_I sat on the last step of the porch and watched the unusually desolate street and sidewalk. I was kind of glad we were on the outskirts of NYC, and it wasn't as crowded here. I had situated myself comfortably, closed my eyes, and sighed deeply, finally relaxing and tuning out everything._

_Well, almost everything._

_I had this annoying, nagging feeling that I was being watched. So I opened my eyes a little and turned my head very slowly to the left, my eyes bugging out as Chichiri sat three inches from my face, staring at me as if I had a huge bug crawling across my forehead._

_"DA!!" He exploded and sat back a little._

_I jumped. "When did YOU get here?!"_

_He rested a too-friendly arm on my shoulder like an armrest. "Couple of seconds ago no da. I'm leaving Tasuki to Mits and Mitsukake for now no da!" A sweatdrop rolled down the side of his head. "It's getting a little crazy in there no da …"_

_"Ah…right." I fumbled for something else to say. "What brings you out here then?"_

_"Well …" He thought for a moment, taking off his mask. "I never got the chance to get you something for your birthday no da … so I thought I should give it to you now, no da!" He grinned at my confusion, slipped the same arm that was leaning on one shoulder, around both and gave a quick peck on the cheek. It wasn't much, but it said a lot._

_I sat there with wide eyes, and this incredibly stupid expression on my face. It must have been pretty weird, because he chuckled and hugged me._

_"Happy birthday, Chiri no da!"_


	29. Insomniacs: Mits' Story

**~ Chapter 27 ~**

**Insomniacs: Mits' Story**

            I got up from my seat on the porch and walked inside the apartment again, closing the door slowly behind me. No matter how gentle you were with the door, it always made some sort of creaking noise.

            There was a small light on a little ways down the hallway, coming from the kitchen, so I peeked in. Mits was awake, and pouring herself a glass of water from the tap. She had her back turned, so she didn't see me.

            I snuck up behind her, quietly looked over her shoulder, wondering when she would notice.

            "Boo."

            Everything happened way too quickly. First, she jumped five miles into the air, shrieked, and dropped the cup back into the sink. Then she turned around, her hair very frazzled, and beat me over the head. I guess I deserved that one.

            "W-what a coincidence … yer awake too!" I tried to keep the conversation light. After things had calmed down a bit, we sat in our designated stools at the table. I sat slumped forward; my head hurt like hell…

            "Why _are _yeh awake anyways?"

            She put down her glass and rested her chin in her hands. "Just thinking."

            I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

            She nodded. "Yep."

            I sat up and looked at her. "About what?"

            "Well…" A faint blush tinted her cheeks. "I was thinking … about my birthday…"

            I sat up rigid. "It's the gift wasn't it??" I started muttering to myself. "I knew we should have gotten that other laptop I saw … but nooo…"

            "What?" She blinked, cutting me off. "Oh, that's not it!" She waved her hand and I blew a sigh of relief. "I was thinking about a few days after my birthday …"

            "Ooohh …" I grinned, knowing what she meant. I remembered her little story she told me a couple days afterwards … she had run up to me and demanded that I sit down right then and there, so that I listened to every word. 

            She started to tell the story again …

**_(1) _**_It was raining hard that night and the rain was hitting hard against my closed window. I was in my room, typing on my brand new laptop everyone had pitched in to get me for my birthday, when heard a light knocking on my door._

_"Come in." I said while still looking down at my work. The door opened and Mitsukake's head came through the opening._

_"Hey Mits…would you like to watch the lightning with me?"_

_I looked up at him. "…What lightning…It's not thundering and lightning..."_

_Suddenly as if it was waiting for the right cue, a flash of lightning brightened up my room and the loudest crack of thunder I ever heard rumbled through the sky._

_I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, okay then." I smiled._

_I closed my laptop and walked out the room and followed him to his room. His window blinds where wide open and revealed his usually hidden windows. He had a small couch under the window… a perfect spot to watch a storm. He asked me to close the door and turn off the lights while he sat on the couch. I did as he asked and waited till a flash of lightning went off again so I could see. When it did, I found my way to the couch and sat next to him._

_"Wait a second," He said, so he and I got up. I heard him move around and then I saw what he did when lightning struck with a loud rumble of thunder after. He had his back to the armrest of the couch and has his legs stretched out to the other end. He looked at me with his deep sapphire eyes and smiled._

_"Okay," he prompted. I sat parallel of him and put my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat…it was so soft and comforting. He wrapped his arm around my right shoulder and held my other hand with his. Soon him and I were both looking out the window watch the lightning that filled the dark room with light….listening to the thunder that filled the silence. There was no noise in the house….so I made the assumption that Chiri and Chichiri were probably doing the same. Tasuki was most likely sleeping through this. I then felt Mitsukake pull me close to him, and hold me tighter._

_"Is something wrong?" I asked him._

_"No.." he said softly "It's just.." I looked up at his face….it usually looked so stern but, so gentle at the same time. He looked like person that would never hurt anyone, but right now he looked like he was looking for the right words…_

_"Well…" He said softly, "It's just….that….I love you…." **(1)**_

            I grinned, exposing my fangs, and patted her on the back. "Yeh reeled him in good."

            She looked at me through the corner of her eye. "Same for you."

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "W-well … I'd say it was luck for me."

She shook her head and picked up her glass again. "Ya had him from the start, so don't say that."

I blushed lightly, turning a little more serious. "It is luck in one way. We are very lucky …"

"We are."

There was a comfortable pause afterwards. I yawned widely, sleep slowly coming back to me.

"I'm heading up … you should too."

She got up and put her glass in the sink. "I will … in a moment." She pushed her stool back in a little bit and clicked off the lights. I had already made it up the flight of stairs and opened my bedroom door. I was thinking. That was one of our more … serious … conversations.

"'Night."  __

------------------------------------

_Footnotes!_

_(1) __~ Flashback originally written by Mits for her story! (and in her story it was a flashback as well. Her story also takes place kind of way after my story … @.@ confusing, no?)_

_Next chapter coming  … hopefully … soon! School has started, and that means homework is now the basis of my life!! X_X_

_~ Chiri_


	30. Prologue to Chapter 29: Heir of Suzaku

**~ Chapter 28 ~**

**Prologue to Chapter 29**

**- Heir of Suzaku –**

            It was all happening so fast.

And yet … with my powers and abilities … I couldn't stop it. 

            But I couldn't leave them; not when we had just succeeded in so many things. Was being the heir of Suzaku really worth this?

            I buried my face in my hands. Becoming a Goddess was wonderful, but to have no friends … that was something that I would never adjust to. 

            I couldn't believe I had to do this … to give up everything to be a Goddess in a world of fiction.

            To give up my friends, and my life as a human being. 

Sure, I was immortal now, with unending limit of power. But was it worth giving it all up?

            I sat up, straightening my back, and a determined look crossing my features.

            No.

        Never.


	31. Heir of Suzaku

**~ Chapter 29 ~**

**Heir of Suzaku**

**_(one week later)_**

            I rolled over lazily as the sun peeked through my window. I didn't want to wake up just yet, I had very few days where I could sleep in instead of waking up early and going to work, and today was one of those days. But of course, the sun had to be early today.

            "Sakura."

            I jumped from my bed in one fluent motion, swiveling around in a tight circle. What … where did that come from? I whipped my head around as I heard my name being called for the second time. This person was calling my old, forgotten name … who could … who could know my name … way out here? Unless …

            "Suzaku?" My breath caught in my throat as my wings suddenly decided to sprout from my back, leaving two large rips in the back of my shirt. Crimson light surrounded me right afterwards.

            The image of the Pheonix beast god materialized in front of me slowly, focusing. 

            "What do you require?"

            His voice sounded very godlike, but solemn and firm. "Sakura … my reign is about to end."

            I gasped. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

            "I need you to take my place," His eyes bored into mine. "I need the heir of Suzaku, she is the only worthy candidate."

            "M-me?" I looked at him skeptically. "But … when? How??"

            "I will give you ample time to formerly say goodbye to your loved ones, then you shall depart to the Heavens and become a Goddess."

            "T-this is crazy … you expect me to leave effortlessly," I gave him a firm look, my fangs bared. "It's not that easy!"

            He bowed his head slightly. "You will have a half and hour only. I'm sorry, Sakura."

            I turned away from him and crossed my arms. I squeezed my eyes shut and spat. 

            "By the way: the name's Chiri." I flapped my wings and escaped the portal Suzaku created, coming back to reality; into my room again. Gravity kicked in again as my wings drooped a little.

            No use hiding them for today. No use for anything else today.

            And I walked out of my room, not bothering to shut the door behind me.

I made my way to the kitchen, where I heard the voices of the others chatting, unheeded to what was coming their way. All was innocent; just let them have their norm for now, because it won't last. It won't last …

I stood at the foot of the steps. I couldn't just say goodbye … I couldn't just leave. But I had no other choice. I would have to approach them, tell them quick, and get it over with. I wouldn't be able to drag this out for very long. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

I ascended the flight easily, with my wings I simply floated down. This surprised everybody.

Tasuki grinned good-naturedly. "Ne, Chiri, what's with the sudden enthusiasm with the wings?"

"Yeah … we haven't seen those in a long time." Mits looked up from what she was eating.

Mitsukake stared at them. "I still can't get used to this …"

Chichiri stayed silent. He was very perceptive on things, being a wizard and all. Sometimes that ability to sense things like that made me nervous. 

"I thought I sensed something strange up there no da …" He turned around. He didn't have his mask on. "What's happening no da?"

I sighed inwardly. I could tell he had some sort of idea, but still unclear. Everyone else had confused expressions, their gaze switching from Chichiri to me. I didn't blame them, they were only human.

Only human …

"I … I've been called by Suzaku …" I began slowly, shakily, while taking some more steps into the kitchen. "His reign is ending … he needs the heir of Suzaku now …" I sadly pointed to my wings behind me. "You can probably guess who that is, huh?"

It was way too quiet and still for my comfort. I took a few steps backwards until I was out of the kitchen. I must have looked so miserable then.

"I won't be totally gone, you know … I can watch over mortals," I put on a fake smile. "But the problem is that they can't see me …" I wasn't fooling anyone. Tasuki started laughing low, a hollow, meaningless laugh out of irony.

"You've got to be kidding us."

Mits chuckled, a worried look on her face. "Yeah … come on, it's not funny this time…" She turned to Mitsukake, almost desperately. "Right, Mitsukake … isn't that right?"

He didn't respond.

"I'm not kidding around … this is for real." I turned around, unable to look at them. "I'd better just go now … this is really hard …" I turned my head sideways and waved a little. "Goodbye …" I just started with a spell to open the portal, when I felt someone stop me by whipping me around roughly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" It was Chichiri. Boy, he didn't look happy with this. Even his 'no da's' were forgotten. "You think it's okay to just leave us like this??" He kept his hand on my shoulder and showed me everyone else.

It was so depressing, to see my friends in tears. I never wanted to make another cry because of me … I wasn't worth crying over. There was no need. I loved to see people happy and laughing, that's why I hardly ever cried. So I could make people happy. As such, this was not the case now.

To see my friends crying over me, I hated it. I felt so selfish. At this point, it was hard enough for me not to do the same.

"Just let me get out of here," I pulled away quickly, not wanting to look at the others' faces. "I can't stay any longer…"

Watching out for my wings, Chichiri pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"Demo … you'll come back and visit, won't you no da?" He was crying …

I flinched as I saw his tears fall out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't take this.

"Sure I will … what makes you think I wouldn't?" I patted his back and pulled back, looking at everybody grimly. "I'm sorry everybody …" I shut my eyes quickly. "It's not like I wanted to do this …" 

Like an oncoming train, I was attacked and almost crushed inside a group hug by Mits, Tasuki, and Mitsukake. Didn't they understand that how they dragged this out … that I was hurting me?

But nothing was said. By them, or by me.

My body started glowing crimson, and the three backed up a little. I looked around once more at them. Mitsukake tried his best at comforting a hysterical Mits, whereas Tasuki sat on the ground as his legs wouldn't support him anymore, and Chichiri just stood there, his one good eye crying. 

They were all crying.

I tried my hardest for one last smile, and waved.

"Gomen ne, minna …" A lone tear escaped my barrier. "Don't hate me for this." And I disappeared to Heaven.

It was all happening so fast.

And yet … with my powers and abilities … I couldn't stop it. 

            But I couldn't leave them; not when we had just succeeded in so many things. Was being the heir of Suzaku really worth this?

            I buried my face in my hands. Becoming a Goddess was wonderful, but to have no friends … that was something that I would never adjust to. 

            I couldn't believe I had to do this … to give up everything to be a Goddess in a world of fiction.

            To give up my friends, and my life as a human being. 

Sure, I was immortal now, with unending limit of power. But was it worth giving it all up?

            I sat up, straightening my back, and a determined look crossing my features.

            No.

            Never.


	32. For the Love of Suzaku

**~ Chapter 30 ~**

**For the Love of Suzaku**

            I ran as fast as I could through the long corridors of Heaven, barely tripping on my Goddess robes. We were forbidden to use our power of flight through the corridors, so I had to do the next best thing. 

            Heaven was a beautiful place, the walls and floors shining with an unusual brilliance and richness, but it didn't suit me at all. I didn't want to stay here, I was so lonely. 

            I kept running until I met two huge, never-ending double doors at the end of the corridor. I carefully twisted the diamond doorknobs and threw the doors open, running in to the platform where the floor ended. Above were many unnamed rooms, and I knew one of them, the most elaborate looking one, had to have my mentor, my so-called father, in it.

            I spread out my wings and jumped off the platform, flying around quickly to every door, searching. I didn't want to waste any time.

            My expression grew firmer as I spotted the room I was looking for. It was at the very top with another set of double doors. I threw myself at the doors and broke in, doing a somersault and then jumping to my bare feet. 

            I looked around, I didn't see Suzaku right away, but I knew he was here. He had to be!

            "Suzaku!! I need a word!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my voice straining with emotion. I listened to that pathetic sound echo around the room, until it died off.

            I was getting more and more aggravated by the minute. If he wasn't going to show up, then I would have to somehow leave by myself!

            Waiting a few more minutes and getting no response, I turned around briskly and started out, only to be stopped.

            "Matte."

            I turned around, a cynical gleam flickering in my eyes. "So … you _are_ here."

            "What is it that you want to talk about?"

            I turned around fully again, my robes and wings swishing lightly as I crossed my arms. "I want out of here. I can't take this kind of lifestyle."

            "But you are the only one to continue my reign. I need you here."

            "Isn't there ANY way…??" I started to get desperate.

            There was a pause. "There is. But there are consequences."

            "I don't care!! Just tell me … I just want to go back …" My wings drooped.

            "Goddess abilities and powers are forbidden in the mortal world, so in order to actually become a mortal, you have to give up all of your powers."

            "Then who'll take over for you?"

            "Your powers will be transferred over to me, which will give me strength to reign again. I have become weak over the decades … very weak. Your powers would give me the ability to go back into power."

            "Are you completely sure?"

            "Absolutely."

            I paused, taking this all in. "So, I just give you my powers … and I'm mortal and good to return to my world?"

            "Yes. But take heed, it won't be as easy as it sounds."

            "I'll do it."

"I-I can't believe that just happened …"

"Is she really gone…?"

The three of them walked around in a daze, in denial, as the searched the apartment once more. It was their last shred of hope …

Chichiri was the only one who didn't join in the search. There was no use pretending that I wasn't there … because what had just happened was reality. He stared at the blank white wall where the portal to Heaven once was.

"It was real…"

My body felt as if parts inside of me were being ripped out, literally. It hurt so much to lose my powers, and above all, my wings. It hurt physically, as well as mentally. When the process was over, I fell to my knees. I felt so powerless … so drained and weak.

Suzaku approached me and, with his new powers, made me get to my wavering balance on my feet.

"Arigato … Chiri." And for the first time, he smiled. He must have saw the exhausted look on my face, because he put his pointer finger on my forehead and closed his eyes. I felt my mortal strength returning.

"I-I'm sorry … but I would like to go now …" I said rather uncertainly. Suzaku stood and backed up.

"Very well." 

My body glowed the crimson color once more. I turned and focused my gaze on him for one last time.

"Thank you …" I barely had time to finish, as he whisked me away … back to everyone.

I slowly materialized on flat, hard ground outside our apartment. I stood there, staring at it. It seemed like forever … when it was only a day and a half … since I left.

I looked down at myself. I was still in my Goddess clothing. I still had something to remind me of him.

My feet moved slowly, one in front of the other. My body was leading me to the front door, when my mind was still out on the front lawn where I once stood. My hand reached out and turned the doorknob slowly, and with a creak, the door opened. I was afraid at what I would see when I looked inside.

It was creepy. There was no noise in the house … nothing. With my bare feet, I made no noise walking down the hallway. Just my robes, which swished faintly as I moved.

I peered slowly into the living room, and saw everyone sitting around the room. They were all staring off; they looked as if they were listening for anything … something to reassure them of their loss.

I stepped more into the living room entrance. I didn't know how to get their attention. I thought of something to say.

Heh, I didn't need to think for very long. Chichiri was, of course, the first to acknowledge my presence. His face was that of pure shock. He stood up.

I smiled genuinely for the first time since I had left, and waved timidly. 

"Hey."

**End.**

(and you thought it would never come? Hah!)

_______________________________

I might write a little epilogue for this … (I can't believe it's over ! o.o)

Reviews welcome! Matta ne!


	33. Fushigi Akugi Our Way FANART!

Hiya people! Noo… this isn't the epilogue lol ^^ I haven't gotten any more reviews ! ;-; *sobsob*

Anyhoo, here's a pic I drew for this story! ^^ (**Spoilers for those who haven't finished the story!!** .. link below..) 

Mits had to scan in this pic 5 times, and attatch them together piece by piece (cuz the pic was so big o_O) … so that explains the difference in background color there ^-^;;

http://www.fushigiakugi.com/ChiriSuzaku - Chiri (myself) with my Suzaku wings, and Goddess robes

See ya around ! (Epilogue hopefully coming soon!)

~ Chiri


	34. The LongAwaited Epilogue

_Heyo! Gomen nasai it's been SO long … @_@ Heh…I actually wrote this a couple months ago, I just couldn't get it up…GOMEN NASAI! bow bow _

_But anyways…here it is! THE EPILOGUE! Enjoy, minna ^_^''_

**~ Epilogue ~**

            "…And that's why I'm back here with you guys."

            "Wow…you did all of that for us?" Mits asked.

            "Sure did." I smiled.

            It might have taken a long time, but I explained to everyone everything that had happened while I was in Heaven. The whole ordeal about my powers, and being the Heir, and now suddenly returning to them as fast as I had left them…it all had to be explained. I was glad I made the choice that I did.

            I was wrapped up in a group hug again, this time gentler. 

            "We had though' we'd lost ya fer good back there," Tasuki uttered out in the middle of everybody. "Jus' don' do sumthin' like tat again."

            I smiled again and ruffled his hair. "I won't, you can count on it…my powers are gone and I have nothing to do with Suzaku anymore."

            "Now you technically don't have a real blood-related family, no da," Chichiri piped in his chibi-sounding voice. "Now that Suzaku is out of your life, na no da."

            "That's true…" I lowered my head, thinking for a moment. "I hadn't given that a thought yet, I didn't realize…"

            Mitsukake towered above the rest of them by a little bit. "Just think of us as your family now, I guess, you've got nowhere else to go."

            _"…NOT_ like you're going anywhere, anyways…" Mits made her point across very well, and gave me a stern look. I shook my head, assuring her that I had no such intentions.

            The group hug broke up and I stood from my stool at the counter. 

            "I'm…just gonna go upstairs to my room for a few minutes…" I walked out of the kitchen and headed to the stairs. "Gonna get changed out of these robes."

The rest, they stayed in the kitchen, totally silent.

After getting changed into a plain black T-shirt and jeans. I made my way down the stairs again. I met Mits, who was by herself, in the living room. She called me in for a moment.

"We need to start thinking about getting jobs for all of us to pay off the rent and all that other stuff," She mentioned casually as I sat down where she was on the couch. I nodded.

"Sounds good…I need something to get my mind off of recent … things…" My eyes glazed over for a minute, reflecting. I shook my head once I noticed I was going off-track. "Any ideas so far?"

She was quiet. "Not really." I sweatdropped and hung my head at the answer. She laughed and continued what she was going to say. "We can all just wander around the city for a day and find a job, you know…step one of the procedure."

"Logically speaking," I grinned with my fangs. "I guessed as much as that…seems easy enough for me."

"Wanna start today? I've got nothin' else ta do." She looked at me.

"Sure…just…" I looked around with a confused expression. "Where's everybody?"

She giggled. "They happen to be already out looking for their jobs," ...and she smirked.

I urked. "Ah…okay."

We stood at the front door, Mits strapping up the belts on her ankle-high boots that were showing off because of her knee-length black dress. I spent 10 minutes lacing up my knee-high boots and threw on my dark red sweater that reached down to where my knees bent, buttoning the first button and none of the rest. 

"We'll start more downtown, since the stores near the apartment are kind of dead and don't pay well," Mits said while she adjusted her white over T-shirt and tied up her hair quick.

"I'm following you, I guess," I smiled, pulled on my fingerless black gloves, and shut the door behind us and headed downtown.

We had reached our destination and stopped, causing a blockage between rushing people trying to get to where they needed to go. 

"We're all going to meet back at the apartment after we've found a job…okay?" Mits shouted over the noises of the cabs, people, and just everything.

"Right!" I yelled back, then, not knowing where to start, just walked aimlessly down the street past where Mits stood. Mits made a break for across the street, and I waved goodbye to her before continuing.

_-- (Hour ½ later…) --_

Mits passed a few stores, most being drug stores, 99 cent stores, and thrift shops … all seemed unappealing to her. She walked lazily passed by a weird looking costume store, and then a few expensive snooty clothing shops, until coming to the end of the street with a McDonald's, to where it broke off to a four-way intersection.

A mass of people walked out of the McDonald's as she approached it, and the crowd was so large she had to wait for it to subside. Mits casually people-watched those who were in the crowd, but her eye caught one person in particular that didn't stand out all that much from the rest.

The person, now recognizable as male, was wearing a long baggy sweatshirt with a hood, a hat he wore underneath that, and baggy pants with a metal chain that glinted in the dull city sunlight. Mits could only catch mostly the side and back view of him, but she could have sworn that she had seen him before.

She decided to follow him as he sipped on his drink he had purchased from McDonald's, and just waited him out, until he decided to turn around for some unknown reason…then she would get a look at his face.

No sooner had she started following him did he turn around, backtrack to the nearest garbage and throw out his cup. Mits gasped, and then peered more at him to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. 

The guy's hair, from what you could see through the hood and the hat he wore, was midnight blue, thin, and spiky. On his right cheek, was a clean slice of a scar running down his tanned skin, and his eyes were a bright emerald green.

"No _way…"_ She weaved in and out of the crowds, making sure not to lose contact to where he was, and made her way to him as best she could. The guy started walking away from the garbage can, when she started to call out to him. He turned around, looking for the owner of the voice.

Mits seemed to have appeared out of nowhere from the depths of the crowds. She looked up and stared at him, now realizing that she had NO idea what to say to him! What could she say to prove her suspicions?

"Hey, y'know…you look really familiar," She cocked and eyebrow, rested a hand on her hip and pointed at him with her other hand. "What's your name?"

The guy looked at her funny. "I'm here lookin' fer a few people I used ta kno'…and I've neva met YOU before," She stuck his hands inside his pockets. "I've come from faaaaar away, lookin' fer 'em…"

Mits peered at him again, wondering. "Who is it that you're looking for?"

"You Prolly wouldn' kno' 'em…but…" He took out his hands from his pockets and waved them around, suddenly turning to a totally different person—with enthusiasm. "One has bright orange hair an' cusses an' drinks till hell breaks loose, he's also a close buddy o' mine…the other has blue hair tat kinda sticks up like tis," and he made a motion with his hands. "He's pretty weird, kinda hyper… and teh last one used ta be tall, but is kinda short now but wit' green hair tat kinda sticks up all 'way 'round an' wears a headband…" he caught his breath. "Ya seen 'em?"

Mits stood there, her jaw totally dislocated from her skull as she had been gaping. Then she started laughing out of irony.

The guy got defensive. "Whhaaat?!"

Mits shook her head and waved her hands around. "No no … it's just…I _LIVE_ with three guys JUST like them!" She wiped her eye, as she had been laughing so hard. "The irony is astounding."

He stared at her in shock. "…REALLY?!" He acted even more like an idiot than before. "NO KIDDIN'?!"

She grabbed his arm and started sprinting down the sidewalk heading to the apartment. "C'MON…LET'S GO!" She dragged him down the street. "By the way…I'm Mits! YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHO _YOU_ ARE!!" She pressed him more, even though she had a pretty good idea who he was already…

-- back in the apartment –

I stepped inside the apartment, sighing with exhaustion and unlacing my boots, placing them at the foot of the front door. 

"I'm back!" I yelled as I hung up my long red sweater, but kept my gloves on.

I heard Chichiri yell from the kitchen. "Okaerie, no da!" Mitsukake and Tasuki, I got no response from.

I walked into the kitchen. "Well…at least one person's polite 'round here." I grinned at Chichiri, and gave Mitsukake and Tasuki a glare of death.

Mitsukake got defensive, talking with his mouth full as he was in the middle of eating his sandwich. I was lenient on him and didn't get mad at him; I rounded on Tasuki. 

"Did I do something, Tasuki?!" I got in his face, baring my fangs at him. He looked at my lazily through a slitted eye. His head was lying in his crossed arms leaning on the counter. He must have dozed off.

"Eh?" He mumbled, half-awake. I wiped my brow and lowered my gaze, then patted him on the head. 

"Never mind…" I noticed Mits was still the only one out. "Where's Mits at? She still out?"

Chichiri nodded, his bangs flopping every which way, as he cleaned up the kitchen after he had finished cooking. I crossed my arms. 

"Wonder when she's getting ---!"

The door flew open, cutting my sentence short. Mits bounded in, kicked off her boots quick, and dragged in the straggler she brought with her and he took off his shoes and walk nervously behind her.

Mits popped into the kitchen, a wide, knowing and mischievous grin spread across her face. She looked like she knew something that we didn't, and we really wanted to know this something.

"Okkayy…what's going on?" I smirked as she squeaked and ran from sight for a moment, and Mitsukake, Tasuki, and Chichiri looked up and at the scene before them. Mits came back dragging a disgruntled stranger into their kitchen.

"Wh--?" Is what I was going to say, but I was again answered before I could even ask. The guy looked at everybody, his eyes widened in acknowledgment and excitement. He waved at everybody and made a half-smile. Mits presented him to everybody. 

"Minna-san…meet KOUJI!"

**The REAL End!!**

**Bwahaha!!**

_A lil weird, an' a lil stupid, I kno…but hey! I had writer's block for awhile…*_* Maybe I'll write a sequel, when some good plot lines jump into my head --- and none so far! Heh…pwease review! LATA!_


End file.
